


Midnight Memories.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Football, Friendship, High School, Kissing at Midnight, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Southside Serpent Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Midnight memories?Riverdale is a divided town. Two sides with multiple people. What happens when the teens of that town start living in their own truth and not their parents' lies?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Riverdale High a place of torture, learning and expressing who you are as a person. High school comes with cliques. 

The canteen held all the cliques.

The jocks, Jughead Jones and the rest of the Bulldogs sat around teasing and pranking the rest of the student body. 

Across from them were the bands. That's where Archie Andrews sat with the pussycat dolls. His passion was music but his heart was on the woman.

A table away from him were the Southside serpents. One of the two gangs that lived on the Southside of town. Betty Cooper, also known as the highest ranked serpent in school sat with her serpent friends. 

Behind them were the known nerds of the school with an attitude problem. Cheryl Blossom liked to think she was queen bee but she was a small know it all trying to escape Riverdale like the rest of them. Sat with her was Veronica Lodge. Under her parents' strict eye she was this sweet innocent girl but to the rest of the world she could be ice in a world full of fire.

They all stuck to their groups. None of them even talked unless they had to. They liked it that way. It was the way everything ran smoothly. It was easier to just stick with their groups.

It was lunch and the Bulldogs were pranking the serpents. They did that often. It was always Jughead Jones and Archie Andrews leading the pranks. Archie was the only exception that was the rules of social groups at school. Archie played sports with them as well so they considered him one of their own. He was Jughead’s friend.

They were going to try to trip Betty Cooper up."First one to trip Cooper up wins." Reggie said.

“Deal.”

All the team looked around for her. They saw her grabbing her food. She was heading towards them. She had her milkshake in hand already drinking it. Archie got to her first.

"Out of my way Andrews."

“You’re all talk, Cooper.” 

Betty rolled her eyes as she pushed him out of the way. He kicked his foot out, causing her to trip. Milkshake spilled all over her face and clothes. Betty wiped her eyes as she walked to the toilets with the dignity she had left.

Everyone burst out laughing. Whereas her closest friends ran after her. They all headed in despite their gender. Sweet Pea, Fangs Fogarty, and Toni Topaz were her best friends.

"We're going to kill them." Betty snapped.

“I can’t stand those assholes.” Toni said.

"They deserve a punch." Fangs sat on the window ledge.

“Then we’ll start a fight.” Sweet Pea said.

"I can't be bothered doing a Saturday detention." The girls said in unison.

“It would be worth it.” Fangs said.

"True." Betty began cleaning herself.

“I say we do it. They’ll have detention too so it’s kind of worth it.” Sweet Pea said.

"But that means more time with them." Toni added.

“Not like we have to talk to them.”

"Let's do it. They need to know they can't mess with us. What do you say T?" Betty looked at her.

“I’m in.”

Betty shoved her hair up. She pulled her flannel off of her serpent jacket before heading back to the canteen. Her friends followed her.

"Hey Bulldogs!" Betty snapped. Jughead rolled his eyes at her. "You can't mess with me!" Betty picked up Jughead's milkshake.

“Whatever.”

Betty threw the milkshake across Jughead and Archie. The principal came in right at that moment."Detention! Saturday's for the next month!" Mr honey yelled. Mr Honey was the strictest principle they've ever had.

He called them all to his office to mark them down for detention. The two groups sat separately waiting for Mr Honey. Jughead was so mad at Betty. He thought she acted so entitled. They were two vastly different separate people.

"You know what I'm glad they'll understand how many showers it takes to get the milkshake out their hair." Betty said.

“Jones looks pissed.” Toni said.

"An added bonus." She smirked. "God he's so lucky. He lives on the Northside. He probably has parents that actually care."

“All these assholes live on the northside. They don’t know what it’s like to be us.” Toni said.

"Speaking of that, I need to grab extra shifts at pops." Betty sighed.

“I’m starting work at the bar.”

"That's great T. I can come by tonight to support you." The group smiled at her.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

Meanwhile Jughead was looking at them. He’s seen them around the bar a few times. His dad owned it. No one knew he was the son of FP Jones. He rarely even saw his dad to begin with. He preferred it that way.

Everyone had an idea of him. They thought he was put together and wealthy. He knew he wouldn’t be treated the same if people knew the truth like if he was a serpents. Jughead hated that they got treated like they didn't belong. Having to fight for everything they deserve in school.

He liked being treated well at school. At home was a whole different story. His father abused him. He was constantly pressured to give up his future to lead the serpents. 

School was his escape. Jughead knew it was the same for all the serpents but he still hated them. They took his father away from his family. Made them abandon him. He blamed all the serpents for it. However, Jughead had a special hate for Betty Cooper. She reminds him of her mother. Alice Cooper and Fp Jones were close friends. They were bad for one another, always pushing each other into bad decisions. Each time they see each other. A relationship ended badly between Cooper and Jones so their whole family hates each other.

FP always took his anger out on Jughead. He hated that. Jughead looked up to see Betty staring at him. "Stop staring, Cooper!" He snapped.

"Get a grip Jones."

“You’re just obsessed with me. I don’t need trash like you around.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "I have better things to be obsessed over. Plus takes a piece of trash to know one."

“At least I’m not living on the southside.”

Betty just looked away. Jughead smirked, knowing he got to her. She just got up and walked off to the blue and gold. Toni followed her. She found her punching the sofa.

“You okay B?”

"Yeah... my mother has gone on another trip with Tallboy. He's such a creep." Betty sighed.

“Come to the bar with me tonight. We’ll have a good night and keep you distracted. Maybe even find you a guy.” She teased.

"I'd like that." She hugged her friend.

“Great. I’ll get the guys to come too. It’ll be fun.” She smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go get our punishment."

They headed back to the principal's office. It was the usual. The same speech the serpents had memorized. They all had to report there at normal school hours on Saturday. That meant everyone's plans were cancelled.

The bulldogs had to forfeit their game that day. "Thanks alot Cooper!" Jughead snapped.

“Whatever Jones.”

“You’re fucking pathetic!”

"My plans have cancelled too, you know! I'm not pathetic." She stormed past him.

Betty Cooper hated that word. Her mother and Tallboy would call her that all the time. Jughead rolled his eyes at her. All the serpents left together.

"I guess I'll see you in detention."

They headed to their individual classes. Jughead decided to skip class and go home. He knew his dad wouldn’t be home. He could actually get some sleep and grab some clean clothes. He hadn’t eaten in a couple days. He could grab something hopefully. He walked home quickly. Getting home he had Hotdog run up to him.

“Hey buddy.” Jughead pet him as he licked his face. He hadn’t been home in a week. Hotdog must’ve been all alone.

He looked at his food and water dish to see someone has been feeding him. Jughead looked to see if there was any food in the trailer. He found food with a note.

-Pops gave me leftover fresh food for the Southside. I've handed it out to all the serpents and got Hotdog food. He's been fed and walked._ EC-

Jughead didn't know who this EC was. He figured it was his date's new girlfriend of the week. He was thankful he could at least make himself have a sandwich. He sat down to eat. Whilst he ate he heard the door open. He saw someone with a hair clip come in.

He looked over to see who it was. "Hotdog walk time." He heard a certain voice. They got confused when Hotdog didn’t come running over. They then started walking further in. Jughead just saw a woman with wet hair standing there. She had a lead in her hand and looked familiar.

She looked up so he could finally see her face. They caught each other’s eyes. "You're not Fp." Betty backed up to the door.

“He hasn’t been home in weeks.” Jughead said.

"I know. I've been feeding Hotdog." She looked at Hotdog near Jughead.

“I’ve got him now.” He said.

"I can see that. Can I just make sure he's okay?"

“He’s fine.”

Betty rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why are you even here? Mr Jones is never here so I break in to avoid my mother."

“I live here. FP is my dad.” Jughead said annoyed. He wouldn’t look at her.

"Oh fuck." Betty looked at her feet. "I'm going to go."

“Go then.”

Betty began to head to the door but Jughead grabbed her hand. "Don't tell anyone."

“I won’t.”

"You better. I don't want to be treated like a serpent." He told her.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?"

“I don’t want to be treated like my father! I made a better life for myself and I’m nothing like him!”

"I'm a serpent! I'm nothing like my mother! We're not our fucking parents!" Betty snapped.

“I’m not like him so don’t treat me like I am!”

"And I'm not!" She yelled.

“Whatever!”

"You know what fuck you!" Betty knelt down to stoke Hotdog. Jughead rolled his eyes. They stood in silence for a while. “Have you seen my father around?”

"No just like my mother... I came to check on Hotdog. Last I knew he was seen with Tallboy and my mother somewhere. I'm surprised they were seen together." Betty sighed.

"Good. He can stay out." Jughead pulled his jacket on.

"Yeah." Betty laughed softly. She felt safe when Tallboy wasn't around her family.

Jughead just nodded. 

"I should probably go." Jughead just sat down. Hotdog walked up to Betty. He started jumping up at her. “You can take him for a walk if you want.”

Betty picked him up. She stroked him. "You want to come with me?" Hotdog licked her face."Come on buddy." She clipped his lead on his collar. "Come on buddy time to run."  
Jughead just watched them. "Want to come?" Betty looked at him.

“Sure...”

"Hurry before Honey realises I'm gone." She headed outside.

Jughead followed her out. Betty began her gentle jog with Hotdog. Once they got to sweet waters they began a full run. Jughead ran with them. It became a competition between the two of them. Everything between them felt like it had to be a competition.

Betty got to the end of the other side and began panting. Jughead was completely fine. He could run all day. He was used to it with all the sports he played.

"I need to go on my morning runs again." She sighed.

“You’re definitely in shape Cooper.” He teased.

"Oh yeah?" Betty smirked.

“Yep.”

"How in shape?" She blushed.

Even though they hated one another this new teasing felt comfortable. Jughead smirked at her. Betty bent down to tie her boots. Jughead watched her. He checked her out slightly.

"You know I must be skilled at running in these." Betty stood up. "Anyway, I guess I should give you Hotdog back."

“Or we could run back to my place?”

"First one there wins." Betty began running before she said go.

Jughead sprinted all the way back. He had won her by a few seconds. Betty rolled her eyes taking Hotdog off the lead. Jughead smirked.

“Thank you for watching him while no one was home.” Jughead said.

"I love this little guy. Plus he keeps me safe." Betty whispered.

Jughead nodded.

"So?"

“So what?”

"You invited me back." She said. "I can go?"

“Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Jughead suggested.

"Sure. I have a shift in an hour though." Betty sat with him.

“Okay.”

Jughead just stuck his favourite horror film on whilst they sat on the couch together. Hotdog sat in the middle of them. Betty felt a little awkward. She was seeing a different side of Jughead. He was a completely different person at school. She much preferred this Jughead. They had something in common.

He glanced over at her. He was sweet and flirty. She had no idea he lives like this. "What?" Betty glanced back. “Nothing.” She nodded feeling comfortable to take her shoes off.

Jughead focused on the movie. However, Betty hated clowns. She had never seen this movie. A scene came up with a killer clown. She screamed and jumped on to his lap. He laughed softly as she hid her face in his neck.

"That's terrifying." She was shaking.

“It’s not bad Cooper.” Betty looked at him. "For you! The Ghoulies chased me around Halloween with a knife."

“Wow.”

"I hate them. Anyway that's normal." She moved off his lap.

“They don’t know who I am so I don’t have to deal with them.” He shrugged.

"Now I get why you live a double life like Hannah Montana." Jughead laughed softly. “I don’t think people even know FP has a son. It’s not like he cares.”

"I get that. He can be a dick." Betty laid down on the sofa.

“He’s more than a dick.” Jughead sighed.

"Dad's are dicks." She threw Hotdog his toy.

“Especially abusive ones.” Jughead shrugged.

Betty looked at him. She just rubbed his cheeks staying silent. She didn't know how to talk to him about it. They weren't even friends so this is what she could offer him.

Jughead looked at the clock and it was nearly her shift. "Don't you have a shift in 20 minutes?"

"Yeah. Can I use your bedroom to change into my uniform?"

“It’s my dad’s bedroom but yeah.”

"Your room." Betty shrugged.

“We only have one bedroom and my dad claimed it. I sleep on the couch.” He shrugged.

"Well I can't really change in your bedroom can I?" She jumped up.

Jughead shrugged.

“It’s my dad’s bedroom but yeah.”

"Your room." Betty shrugged.

“We only have one bedroom and my dad claimed it. I sleep on the couch.” He shrugged.

"Well I can't really change in your bedroom can I?" She jumped up.

Jughead shrugged as Betty headed to get changed. Jughead watched her leave. He stroked Hotdog. A few minutes later she came back in her pops uniform. It was weird seeing her in such bright colours.

"Your staring Jones." Betty pulled her hair up.

“No I’m not.”

"Yeah you are." She walked over to him. He shook his head. Betty smirked at him. "Wanna bet?"

“On?” Jughead raised his eyebrows.

"Staring."

“I wasn’t.” He repeated.

Betty smirked again. She figured she could tease him without pushing his limits here. She cradled his lap. Jughead looked at her.

"You totally were. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in detention."

Jughead nodded.

Betty made sure to grind on him softly before moving completely. She got up and headed to the door. He watched her in shock. "Oh and Jones... I am not pathetic." Betty closed the door, smirking.

Jughead just sat there completely stunned. Betty was nothing like he ever imagined. He now couldn’t get her out of his mind. He was struck by the Cooper touch.

He couldn’t stop smiling. Jughead decided to message the guys about her but in code. He didn’t want them knowing anything. But he still wanted to talk to someone about her. 

J: I met this girl from Greendale..

A: really? Would we know her?

J: she's new in town. She is bold and confident.

R: did you do anything with her?

J: I just met her walking my dog.

A: is she hot?

Jughead took a moment. He didn't know how to respond to that. Betty was drop dead gorgeous but he doesn't want them knowing that. 

J: does it matter?

R: yes it does.

J: she's pretty.

A: how pretty?

R: just pretty?

J: get lost guys. That's all I'm saying.

A: Fine Jones.

J: just because you're still trying to get Veronica.  
J: two guys going after the same girl. I mean come on

A: I'm going to the gym now.

J: okay.

Jughead put his phone away to look around. He decided he would stay at the trailer until his dad came back.

He was tired of being out on the streets. He could lock the doors and actually have a bed. Being under a roof made him feel safe. Jughead laid down on the couch to see Betty's boots being left.

He decided to go to Pop’s and bring them to her. He secretly wanted to see her again. He hoped she wouldn’t mind.

_______

At pops: 

Betty was serving Cheryl Blossom. She was studying at Pops. Betty was surprised to see Jughead come in. She looked at him and told him one minute as he sat at a booth. Betty handed Cherly her food before heading over to him.

“You left your boots at my place.”

"I know. You were meant to give me them tomorrow." Betty smiled as the bulldogs came in.

"Welcome to Pops, what can I get for you?" She asked, as they sat with him.

Jughead looked at his phone so they didn’t know he was there to talk to Betty. Betty rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked Jughead. Betty picked up her boots smiling softly at him.

“Hey Jones.” The bulldogs came over to him.

"Hi guys." He sighed.

Betty just passed him a napkin with her number on it. "I'll get you guys your normal orders."

“Thank you.” Jughead said.

"No problem."

Jughead messaged her.

J: you look sexy in that uniform.

Betty was doing their milkshakes when her phone went off. She checked it thinking it was Toni. She smirked at it knowing it was Jughead.

B: I'll give you extra whipped cream for that.

J: yeah?

B: look up.

Betty put extra cream and extra cherries on his vanilla milkshake. She wiped her fingers over the top, licking the cream from her finger. Jughead smirked at her.

"Jones trip Cooper up when she's next back." Chuck broke his chain of thought. "If you don't I will."

“She’s working Chuck.”

"That's the point. I hate her serving us." He shrugged.

“She’s not so bad.”

"What changed from lunch? She got us banned from our game." Reggie added. Jughead shrugged. "Do it. Do it. Do it." They all chanted.

“No.” Jughead said.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" They all slammed down on the table.

“I said no!”

"Then we'll do it." Chuck smirked as she came over.

Jughead gave Betty a look to try and get her to figure out what the guys were planning. She was focusing on not dropping all their drinks on her roller skates as they slid over to them. Jughead sighed. Chuck stuck his leg out as she went head first smashing everything.

“You’re an asshole Chuck!” Jughead snapped.

"Fuck." Betty began cleaning it up. She knew it would be coming out her wage.

Jughead shoved Chuck angrily."What's your problem man? Do you have a thing for the serpent?"

“Of course not.” He said.

"I'll replace them for free." Betty told them. 

Pops told her if she smashed their drinks by tripping over them, replace them for free.

Jughead texted her. 

J: Are you okay?

"You better." Chuck smirked.

Betty went into the kitchen to scream. That was twice in one day. She messaged Jughead back.

B: I'm used to it.

Riverdale is a place where everyone is divided. 

J: Is there anything I can do to help?

B: no. I want to go home. 

J: I can stop by?

B: don't. My mother could be home.

Betty sighed to herself. She truly didn't know if Jughead was trying to mess with her or not. How could she be sure?

J: I get it. I shouldn’t have asked. 

Jughead put his phone away and turned back to his friends. He knew it would be too good to be true. He decided it would be best to stop speaking to Betty for now.

In Riverdale nothing goes to plan. It's just a small town fully divided with strong headed people. 

The one thing everyone has in common is they want to escape the town of Pep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Saturday morning came and everyone was waiting to get let in. All the serpents were exhausted. They helped Toni close the bar.

Jughead was back to being friends with the bulldogs. He knew it was too good to be true to be Betty's friend.

Betty missed the flirting. She wore the most seductive outfit to tease the bulldogs. She mostly wore it to be Toni's model tonight. 

The serpents had got to detention before the bulldogs. They got the seats at the back. Betty was in the back carving her name into the window ledge. The bulldogs soon came in. They sat at the other side of the room.

Betty looked at Jughead but he wouldn’t look at her. "Enjoy the next two hours in this room." Honey walked out. He locked them in. 

Jughead just got out a book. "Well I'm not staying in here." Betty jumped up. She pulled a clip out her hair.

Betty opened the door for everyone. She had work to do in the blue and gold. Jughead followed her without anyone seeing. He saw her slip in the blue and gold. He headed in. He didn’t think it was a good idea to be around her but he was bored. Betty was opening up the school laptops.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." She looked at her hands.

“Can I sit in here to read? It’s more quiet.”

"Sure. I'm working on the paper and some course work." Betty began typing.

Jughead just sat down at one of the desks. He faked reading and just watched her. He was so intrigued by her.

"You're staring, Jones." Betty smirked.

“No I’m not.” He pretended to read.

Betty shrugged, pulling her jacket off so she was just in her bralette. Jughead glanced over at her when she wasn’t looking. She just smirked typing always. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. He hadn't seen anyone type that fast. He was so attracted to her and everything she did.

"How can you make typing look sexy?" Jughead whispered.

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.”

"Sure." Betty stood up.

"Could you help me get that book?" She stood on her tiptoes struggling to reach it.  
Jughead stood up and got it for her. He leant over her, pulling it down for her. He then pressed his hands against her waist. Betty looked up at him. “There you go.” He said smugly.

"You're being a dick." Betty moved his hands higher.

“And how’s that Cooper?”

"You know how." She span around.

“No, I don’t. Enlighten me.” He smirked.

"Well you flirt with me." Betty pushed him to the sofa. "You then act like one of the bros." She pushed him again. "Then ignore me and touch me like this." She pushed him one last time as he fell onto the sofa.

"You're acting like a dick." Betty pulled her flannel off.

“So?” Betty rolled her eyes. "You know what your doing."

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes.

Betty sat on his lap as he looked at her. She crawled off his lap turning around, smirking. Jughead rolled his eyes.

"So did you sleep well last night?"

“I did.”

"Good, good." Betty sat on the desk.

“It’s nice actually having a bed to sleep in.”

"Yeah. At least you don't have to deal with Tallboy." She shivered getting goosebumps.

“Is he back?”

"They got back this morning." Betty sighed.

“Well you could always stay with me. I’m used to sleeping on the couch anyways.” He shrugged.

"I couldn't do that to you. I know I stay here when you and Fp aren't there but... that's when I thought he didn't have family." She looked at him nervous.

“I really wouldn’t mind.”

"I would appreciate it. Tallboy is horrible." Betty had fear in her eyes. “Has he done anything to you?” Betty stayed silent. “Betts?”

"Yeah." She covered up again.

“Want to talk about it?”

"Can I trust you?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

"He's kissed him. Touched my bum before. He's tried to do more but that's why I'm never home. My mother really loves him." She sighed."Alice would kill me if she saw me speaking to you." Betty passed zipping up her serpent jacket.

Jughead nodded.

Betty sat with him. She was nervous now. "Can we just get back to the teasing?" Betty changed the subject. “Yeah... sure.” Betty looked at him. "Are you trying to grow a tash Jones?"

“What?” He laughed softly. Betty ran her finger tips along his top lip. Jughead laughed softly. "It's stubby." She giggled. Jughead just looked at her. "What?" Betty loved how playful they were alone.

“Nothing.”

"Stop that Jones." She pulled his lips down.

“Stop what?”

"Saying nothing when you want to say something." Betty leaned in closer.

“Maybe there’s just nothing I want to say.”

"Typical men." She joked.

“How is that typical?”

"Just that all men say nothing when they don't know what to say or just want to check me out. But you know if silence is what you're after you should probably kiss me." Betty held his hand.

Chuck came looking for them and they quickly pulled away. "We're playing truth or dare with the scum. Come on."

Jughead sighed and followed Chuck out. Betty followed them to see everyone sat in a circular. They joined as Toni spun the bottle it landed on her closest friend. 

“You’re up first,”Toni said.

"Great. Give me a dare." Betty looked at her friends.

“I dare you to run past Honey’s office.” Fangs said.

"Fangs, that's too easy." She stood up.

“Not if you get caught Cooper.”

Betty took her boots off as she walked out the classroom. She ran past Honey's office three times. She was begging to get caught but never did. She then headed back to everyone else to continue the game. Betty sat back down, Jughead was up next. He asked for a dare.

"Kiss Cooper." Archie said.

Jughead looked at Betty. “Only if she’s okay with it.” Betty tried to hide a smile. "Yeah that's cool."

Jughead nodded.

Betty crawled across to him. She had a small smile across her face as she pouted for a kiss. Jughead held her face and kissed her softly. He felt her deepen the kiss slightly wanting more.

They kissed for a few more seconds before they figured they needed to stop. Betty looked at him all flushed. She sat back in her seat pulling her phone out.

B: wow.

J: you’re a good kisser Cooper.

Betty looked at him blushing.

B: don't tell anyone but you're the only third guy I've kissed.

J: lucky number 3?

B: Do I dare to ask you, bulldog?

J: I’ve kissed a lot of people.

B: I can tell.

J: you can?

B: Well you are an amazing kisser and people talk Juggie.

J: Juggie?

B: sorry it just felt right.

J: it does. So you believe what people say?

B: not always but I've seen you kiss a few people in the halls. I get why now. You hook up so you don't have to go home.

J: You're so smart.

B: tell me more.

Betty looked up to him and smirked. She liked getting to know him by himself. 

They missed a few rounds as they messaged. Jughead got another message from the Bulldogs.

C: the play book is back in play. Andrews you get Cooper. Jones you get Veronica. Mantel you get Topaz. I get Blossom and Dolley gets Muggs.

Jughead ignored it. He didn’t want to be a part of it. 

Betty smiled at him. "Honey's coming!" Sweet Pea called out. They all quickly headed back to their seats.

"You're all dismissed."

They quickly started packing up their stuff to go. Betty headed to her motorbike whereas Jughead started walking home. She drove past him waiting for him. She wanted to give him a lift home. They got to an area where no one could see them.

"Hey Juggie need a ride?" Betty smiled.

“I’d love one.”

"Hop on and hold tight." She smirked.

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. He didn't realise how fast she would actually go. He held on to her for dear life. Jughead squeezed her hips. Betty smiled faintly at that.

"Slow down." He begged.

“It’s much more dangerous if we slow down Juggie.” She teased. 

Soon they got to the trailer park. Jughead couldn't wait to get off. He stood still shaking from the speed.

"I'm giving you a Southside makeover." Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Yes preppy." She smirked. Jughead rolled his eyes. "Come to mine." Betty held his hand.

“Okay.”

"You have to come throw my window though. My mother's home." She giggled.

“That’s okay.”

Betty ran inside to open her window. She was waiting on her bed. She took some clothes from her brother's box in her room. Jughead came in through the window.

"Hey hot stuff." Betty smirked.

Jughead smirked back at her. She pulled him into her room.Betty tugged him down on the bed with her. They closed the window as Jughead was now on top of her.

"Now this is going to be fun."

“Yeah?” He smirked. Betty sat up as she pulled his jacket off him. Jughead leaned in closer to her. "Kiss me." She smiled. 

Jughead held her face and kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back pulling the flannel on him. He kissed her lips again before kissing her neck. Betty smiled as messed his perfectly placed hair. She thought it looked better all messy anyways.

"You look hotter with messy hair." Betty smiled.

“Yeah? How?” Betty pulled her phone out. "Look." She took a selfie of them. He laughed softly. “I’ll keep it like this then.”

"I like it curly. Look how cute we are."

“We’re adorable.” He teased.

"Yeah we are." 

Jughead kissed her again as Betty cradled his lap. The door began to open as Tallboy came in. They pulled apart quickly.

"Why is Jones here?" Tallboy asked Betty.

"We have a school project." She began shaking.

“Your mother would be furious if she knew that Jones was here.” He smirked.

"He's my science partner." Betty looked at Jughead. 

“You have two hours to get him out of here before I tell your mother.”

"Jug we can study at yours." Betty stood up pulling a jumper on to cover up. She was uncomfortable with him staring at her. “Yeah... come on.”

"No she's staying here." Tallboy said.

"It's okay Juggie." Betty whispered.

"I don't want to leave you." Jughead whispered back.

"It's okay." Betty gripped onto his hand. Jughead softly rubbed her hand. “I’ll call you okay?”

Betty nodded.

Jughead crawled back out the window. He didn't want to leave her. He decided he was going to sneak back in later once it got late. He didn’t want her alone all night.

_____

That night:

Betty was reading in her room. She changed into her pajamas. Feeling comfortable now. She flipped the page as the window made a sound. Betty opened it seeing Jughead.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"You came back?"

“Of course I did.”

Betty hugged him tightly. It was a stupid feeling to feel thankful for that but she didn't feel safe with Tallboy in the house. Jughead jumped down, he was fully in her room now. "We have to be quiet. Tallboy is in the living room with my mother." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"So I kissed your cocky ass today." Betty teased.

“You did.” He laughed softly.

"That was something."

“Do you want to kiss me again?”

"Yes but it's ashame we had our first kiss in front of everyone." She looked at him.

“That’s true.”

Betty just looked at her ceiling. She had drawn a galaxy on her wall. She could spend hours getting lost in that piece. She knew she had to channel her nerves. That's what she did. Betty turned and kissed Jughead like it was the first time.

Jughead kissed her back. He felt her hug him closer as they kissed. It felt like their first kiss so personally and soft. He wrapped his arms around her waist wanting to be closer.

"Are you okay?" Jughead whispered. Betty nodded. She didn't really know how to answer it. So a nod is all he got but then she decided to speak. "I have always hated him."

“I know. But remember, my place is always there for you to stay.” Betty cupped his face. "Thank you. Lay down with me."

They both got into bed together. Betty liked seeing Jughead like this. He was in his pajamas with his hair all messy. She snapped a photo of him setting it as his profile on her phone. 

Jughead laughed softly. "I'm not even going to ask. You will say nothing." Betty rested her head on his chest.

"I feel like I'm sat outside." Jughead held her.

“What do you mean?”

"Your painting." He pointed up to the stars."Why?" Betty looked at her work.

"It's so realist. You are talented." Jughead sat up.

“Thanks Jug.”

“Do you paint often?”

"Yes and write." Betty grabbed her box of sketch book handing him it. He looked through them. With each drawing there was a mini story. “Betty these are truly beautiful.”

Betty just shrugged. "I drew almost all the serpents tattoos."

“Draw me one.” He smiled.

"What like?" Betty pulled her eyeliner out and her actual pens.

“Anything.”

Betty had an ideas. She began drawing a serpent but she mixed it with flowers. She thought it represented him well. She began shading it in. It took her a few hours.

“It’s amazing Betts.”

"It's just a little something. I have a book full of my sketches for tattoos. Sketches of outfits. Sketches of landscapes and portraits. Each book has different things in so I'm organised. I'm a little weird like that." Betty put the book away.

“Doesn’t sound weird at all.”

"You know we've never talked properly before yesterday. Now I have you in bed. I'm just another woman to add to the list." Betty locked her window.

“Is that seriously what you think of me?”

"No. Not now." She held his hand. "It's just confusing and weird." Jughead just looked away from her. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like your on the football team. I hide beneath the bleachers as my friends smoke."

“What does that have to do with anything?”

"Your mister popular and I'm mr I'm weird. You are this hot guy. I'm this outcast." Betty sighed.

“Why should any of that matter?”

"It doesn't. I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

“I know we can’t act like this around everyone but why should it matter? We’re not that different.”

"I guess it doesn't. But you are so sexy Jones. Girls try to get in your pants." She pulled the blanket over her head. Jughead laughed softly. "They have game and I don't." Betty was hiding as she was embarrassed.

“Are you saying you’re jealous?”

Betty gasped at him. "I will never be jealous of people like Lodge and Blossom." She rolled her eyes.

“Then why are you acting like this?”

"I'm not acting like anything." Betty folded her arms.

“Right.” He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." Betty snapped crawling out of bed.

“You know what, maybe I should just go.” He got up.

"Fine go!" She turned around.

Jughead pulled his jacket back on and got on his shoes. Betty didn't want him to go. She quickly pulled his jacket towards her. He turned to look at her.

It all happened so fast when she pushed him onto the bed. Jughead looked up at her. He saw her pull her flannel off to reveal her underwear. That's when Jughead grabbed her face and kissed her. 

They kissed for a little while before clothes began flying everywhere. They were naked teasing one another with certain touches. They didn’t speak. They were just getting lost in the moment. If someone could see them they could describe it as a passionate, lustful stage of want.

Jughead flipped them so he was on top of her. He didn't want to speak to break this lustful mood. With one single nod he took her underwear off. 

Betty bit her lip as the foreplay carried on. There's only so much foreplay Betty could stand with having someone so attractive teasing her. She stopped them starting to thrust in softly. She pulled Jughead closer until he was deep inside her. She couldn’t believe how good it felt. They kissed as he started off moving slowly. 

“Jug.” She moaned quietly in his ear.

"Yeah?" Jughead smiled.

“Harder.”

"I don't want to hurt you baby." He confessed.

Hearing the term of endearment made her so turned on. She added more pressure holding him. He kissed her neck as he sped up slightly.

Jughead wanted to focus on pleasuring Betty. He's been with other people in their year group but being them was just lust and boredom. However, being with Betty was passionate, lustful and a genuine connection. He was starting to really like her. Jughead was afraid of liking or even loving her someday. He had been left before. Trauma of the past makes him guarded but with her it was easy to forget.  
He pushed that to the back of his mind. He just wanted to enjoy that moment.

"Juggie." Betty grabbed her sheets.

“Yeah baby?”

"Shall I stop?" Jughead bit her ear softly.

"Your breath tickles." Betty flipped them over.

Jughead could tell she was really enjoying it. At different steps he asked her what she liked more. Each time she tried to speak she just moaned. He groaned as she bounced on him. Betty knew they would get caught, so she kissed him.

"Juggie, do you still want to go?" She asked already knowing the answer.

“No.”

"Good, we're going all night." Betty ordered.

“Yeah?” He smirked.

"Buckle up."

Jughead kissed her as he held her hips. He knew he would be in for a long night but Jughead Jones couldn't wait. They kissed each other as they continued to move. Jughead tried to hold off but couldn't help himself. Betty followed ten minutes later. They just laid in bed together panting.

"Get ready for round two." She smirked.

“I need a minute.” He laughed.

"Well don't take too long." 

Jughead just kissed her head. He could see himself fall for this crazy, fun, kind and loving woman. 

Senior year would be a long year. That's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids

A couple weeks passed since the weekend detention. Everything went back to normal. A game was on tomorrow night and Toni has convinced them to all go.

Toni has developed a liking for Cheryl Blossom. She was focused and a little nerdy but she knew there was a spark in her ready to go off.

Jughead had no idea Betty would be there. He had the cheer team falling at his feet. Jughead truly didn't care. However, the other guys were trying to complete the playbook. He stayed out of it. He always have and always will.

The worst thing was Archie was trying to get Betty to notice him. It annoyed Jughead so much. He wanted to warn Betty but they've had an agreement. No talking of the Bulldogs and or serpent business. Jughead headed to his locker to see a note fall out. 

-Meet me at midnight after your game x-

He smiled at it. Jughead looked around to see Betty leaned against her locker as Archie came up to her. Jughead rolled his eyes. 

"Cooper?" Archie looked at her.

“What do you want Andrews?”

"A date tonight at the bijou." He told her.

“I have plans.”

"With? Or we could do it tomorrow after the game?" Archie walked closer towards her.

“I have plans then too.”

"How about we skip now?" He asked.

Betty walked off to the blue and gold. Jughead made sure no one was watching before running after her. He knew she had a free period. He just wanted to be with her. His father arrived home drunk this morning. Jughead came in and locked the door behind him.

"Locking the door now?" Betty smirked.

“What was that with Archie about?”

"Someone jealous?" She began working on a sketch.

“I’m serious Betty, what was that about?” Betty rolled his eyes. "He wants a date. It's probably the football team's way of making a fool of myself."

“So you’ll never get involved?”

"I don't know Juggie. Probably not, why?" Betty put her sketch down.

“Just don’t, okay?”

"I do what I want. That guy is a jackass." She kissed him. Jughead rolled his eyes. "So your dad's back... we have a serpent meeting tonight. Sorry I know we said no serpent talk but I want to check if you're okay. I care for my friends."

“He came back today... so I’m pretty much back on the streets again.”

Betty bit her lip. "There's always my place. I like helping my person...Juggie... out." She rubbed his shoulder.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble Betts.”

"Well there's this spare trailer I stay in sometimes." Betty told him.

“If I stayed there... would you stay with me?” He kissed her.

"Jughead Jones are you asking me to move in with you?" Betty began acting. She gasped covering her mouth. Jughead laughed softly. “Perhaps I am, Betty Cooper.” He played along.

"What if you were my love." She sat on the desk.

“Will you stay with me?”

"Is it too soon? What would our friends think? I mean your a football star and to them I'm a girl selling the food." Betty stuck in character.

“Maybe it could be our little secret. No one knows.”

"Secrets are made to be found." That was true. Betty was worried someday people will react badly to her and Jughead being friends. "However, yes."

“Really?”

Betty nodded.

Jughead kissed her softly. He rest his head against hers. He felt safe with her. They held one another as the announcement aired.

"Last chance to buy tickets for the dance this Saturday after Friday's game."

“Are you going to that?” Jughead asked.

"T is forcing us all to go. Last chance at a proper dance before we go to college. Memories and all that jazz." She rested her head on his shoulders

“Save me a dance then Cooper.” He teased.

Betty bit her lip. She was secretly excited about the dance now. It was ashame she couldn't go with him properly. 

"You have to get too practice." Betty picked her sketchbook up again.

“I know. I’ll see you later Betts.” He kissed her cheek before hurrying out. Betty smiled to herself. A few minutes later Toni came in freaking out. “What’s wrong T?”

"I may or may not have slipped a note into Blossoms locker." She sat down.

Betty's eyes lit up. "Asking her to the dance?" Toni nodded. "And?"

"She's looking for me so I ran in here."

“T! This is a good thing. She’s probably going to say yes.” Toni rolled her eyes. She nervously tapped the pen on the desk. "What if it isn't?"

“You never know until you speak to her.”

"Enough about me Andrews is looking for you. Why are you sketching a guy?" Toni looked at the sketch. 

It was a sketch of Jughead sleeping with her from a week ago.

“Just bored.” Betty shrugged it off.

"It's cool. So why does Archie want to see you?"

"I have no clue. I don't speak to the Bulldogs." She looked at the sketch thinking of Jughead.

“Maybe he has a crush on you.” Toni teased.

"He has a crush on Lodge right? I mean that girl lives two different lives. I don't know how her parents don't see how such a party animal she is. She changes at school to dress more her style."

“I’m pretty sure she rejected him for Reggie.” Betty couldn't help but laugh. "I mean all those boys need some rejection. It's life right." She smiled.

"I know right." Toni laughed with her friend.

Betty looked down at the sketch of Jughead. She was so excited to see him play tomorrow. Normally she hated going to games but now she had a reason to. She was going to wear the teams colours. She also wanted to make a poster for him but she knew she couldn’t. Betty decided on drawing a sketch of him with the team to make up for it.

"We should get going." She told Toni.

______

The day of the game:

Jughead was nervous. He was warming up when he saw Betty and the serpents. He noticed she was wearing the team colours. Jughead ran up to her.

“Hey there Cooper.” He smiled.

"Hey Jones." Betty waited back. "I'll get us snacks." She told her friends.

"School colours Cooper?"

“Maybe I wanted to support you.” 

Jughead smirked. “Are we still meeting up tonight?”

"Of course. Midnight don't be late, I have a surprise." She smiled. "Also is this the right shade or yellow?"

“It is.” He smiled.

"Good because it's yours."

Jughead smiled at her whilst Betty checked him out. He then looked around to see if anyone could see them.Everyone was focus on their friend groups. Jughead held her face and kissed her passionately. He was happy she was there for her.

Betty kissed him back, smiling as she pulled away. “I have to get back on the field.” He smiled at her.

"Don't be late." She ran up to her friends.

Jughead smiled and ran back to the field. He ran to the boys. Archie looked at him before looking at Betty.

“Just leave her alone Archie. She’s not just a game.”

"Well if I get a serpent I win. Plus she's hot." Archie ignored him.

“She’s a real person Arch. Not something you can just throw away.”

"I won't. I'm asking her to the dance tomorrow." 

Archie headed to speak to Betty before the game. Jughead sighed as he looked up at Betty. She was laughing and smiling with her friends. He was happy she was having a good time at one of his games. But that happiness was about to be ruined by Archie.

Meanwhile Betty was sketching the team with her friends. She felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around to see Archie. “Hey Betty.”

“You going to the dance tomorrow?”

Betty nodded, she looked at Jughead on the field. 

“Come as my date?” He asked.

"I guess so." Betty shrugged.

Archie smirked as he headed to start the game.

All the boys played their best. It was a tough game. Everyone was hoping thet would win but it was neck and neck. Luckily the bulldogs pulled through and one.

_____

Midnight:

Betty had set up a date at the sweet waters. She had a massive canvas and paint. Jughead drove there on his dad’s motorcycle. He wanted to show Betty that he could ride it now.She had been teaching him for a few weeks now.

"You're driving it!" Betty ran up to him.

“It’s so much better than a car.” He smiled.

"Don't you feel free." Betty held him close.

“It’s great Betts.”

Betty looked at him lovingly before she guided him to her painting station. She had balloon filled with paint. She had pops waiting for them. There was a speaking playing music for them.

“What are we doing Cooper?” He smiled.

"A date."

“Sounds perfect.”

Betty guided him over to where she had set it up. She had also handed him some balloons. Jughead smiled at her."Threw it. Get all your anger out." She demonstrated. Jughead threw one angrily. He imagined it was Archie. The balloon exploded onto the canvas.

“That felt good.”

"And look how pretty it's going to be." Betty hugged him from behind.

Jughead turned around to kiss her softly. Betty sank into his kiss. She placed the drawing from the game in his hands. He deepened the kiss, picking up Betty. All Jughead wanted to do was hold her. 

"Let's eat. I'm hungry." Jughead carried her to the food. Whilst they ate Betty sat in his lap. She continued to paint the view they had. “Betts?”

"Yeah?" She glanced up at him.

“About the dance tomorrow... I was thinking maybe we could go together... I mean I know we can’t actually go together but... We can be there together.” He rambled. He didn’t know how to explain himself.

"You ask me now when Archie already asked me." Betty hit her head with her note book.

“What? And you said yes?”

"Well I was thinking it gave me am excuse to hang around with you without anyone asking questions. I feel so stupid." She looked at him. Jughead sighed. "I'm sorry. I messed up didn't I?"

“It’s fine Betts.”

Betty just gave him a look saying she knows he's lying.

“I was just hoping to get some time with you. But I know Archie. You’ll basically be an accessory on his arm all night.”Jughead sighed.

"That won't happen. I am my own person Juggie. I promise you 3 dances." She teased. Jughead nodded. "You'll see that I'm a bad dancer." Betty cupped his face.

“Me too.” Betty giggled as kissed him. "I gave you your gift right?" Jughead unfolded the paper she put in his hands. He was in awe of how she captured him playing the game. “I love it Betts.”

"I want to hold a poster." Betty gasped. "What have you done to me Jones? I have school spirit now." She shivered. Jughead just laughed. "Take the preppy out of me Jones."

“Or maybe you just like me.” Jughead teased. Betty bit her lip, looking up at him. "I guess it's a mystery." She stood up. Jughead smiled at her. "You'll just have to solve the mystery."

“So... doing anything after the dance tomorrow?” He smirked.

"Well the serpents and I are going to the movies." Betty smiled. "Join us?"

“With the serpents? No way. They all hate me.”

"They are my friends. The boys will love you." Betty walked to throw the finally few balloons on the canvas.

“I don’t want to start anything.” 

“You’re one of us Jug. You’re a serpent by blood.” She said. 

“Yeah but they don’t know that.”

Betty nodded. "You could come by yourself and casually sit with me?" Betty was hopeful about that suggestion.

“If you really want me to come I will.”

Betty ran up to him jumping up. "Good now come we have to sign our names." Jughead smiled at her whilst Betty wrote on the back.

-Someday this town will be one, not two. I hope we live to see the day. This is the town where I fell in love with someone from the wrong side.-

“I got you something.” Jughead said. He headed to the motorcycle bag and pulled out some flowers he got her. Betty started to tear up. "My favourite. We haven't talked about my favourites. How did you know?"

“I didn’t. They just reminded me of you.” She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you." 

"It's no problem baby." 

The rest of the night the two laid beneath the stars. Jughead pointed out some constellations as Betty finished the sketch of him sleeping. In those moments it was picture perfect. Jughead was now dreading the dance but he enjoyed the time with Betty.

Speaking of the dance, time seemed to fast forward too. Toni went with Cheryl. Fangs with Kevin and Sweet Pea with Josie. They were already there waiting for the photographer. 

Jughead was going on his own. All the bulldogs had dates and Archie was taking Betty. Even though he knew the vixens would want to dance he didn't care. All he cared about was dancing with Betty. Maybe a picture too. He knew it would be tough to get that but he had hope.

Jughead was currently at the food table when he saw Betty come in with Archie. Betty looked absolutely stunning. He knew she didn't have a fancy dress so Toni and herself went to the charity shop and found two pretty dresses. Jughead couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Thankfully he had an excuse to go over to them. He knew all her friends were around her but so was his.

Jughead walked over. “Hey Arch. Betty.” He greeted them. Jughead was wearing one of his dad’s old suits. He snuck in to grab it last night.

"Hey Jones." Betty smiled. 

"How are you doing Jug? Here with Ethel?"

“I’m here alone.” Betty just looked at him. She looked around before she slid her hand into his. “Betty let’s go get pictures.” Archie smiled. “We’ll see you later Jug.”

"No I don't do pictures." Betty pulled away."And I definitely don't dance." She shook her head.

“Then what do you want to do?” 

“I’ll see you guys around.” Jughead walked back to the food table.

"Fine, a dance can't hurt." Betty sighed.

They headed to the dance floor with all their friends. Betty was miserable as she kept looking at Jughead. She mouthed please cut in. She saw him eating his feelings and avoiding her with Archie.

Betty then tried dancing them near him but failed. In the end she saw Veronica come up to Jughead asking to dance. That's when she snapped. Veronica was twice the woman she'll ever be in her own opinion. Betty Cooper wasn't going to lose the man she cares for.

Veronica and Jughead started heading to the dance floor together. "Can I cut in?" Betty didn't let Veronica speak. "Great thanks." Betty held Jughead’s arm as they went to the dance floor. “Jealous Cooper?”

"Remember what I told you Jones?" Betty wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Remind me.” Jughead smirked. "Because all I remember from that night is great sex. So remind me again Cooper. What did you tell me?" He held her hips happily.

"I don't do jealousy." Betty rolled her eyes.

“It seems like you do Cooper.”

"So what if I do?" She played with his hair.

All her friends were in the corner with their dates watching them. They've never seen her so close to a guy before.

“Maybe I like it.”

"Oh yeah? Is that because you like me?" Betty rubbed her nose against his.

“That’s a secret.”

"Like I said before Juggie, secrets have a way of coming out." She spun around as he dipped her. Betty squealed excitedly at that move. Her friends were in shock just watching her. The couple were solely focusing on them. Jughead smiled at her before Betty spoke. "You said you couldn't dance." 

"And you said you weren't jealous." He picked her up.

“Maybe I was.”

"Don't I know it Cooper." Jughead placed her down. "Can we get a photo?"

"Did you just read my mind?" Betty teased.

The couple headed to the photographer. They quickly took the photo before heading to the group. Archie watched them in shock. He had questions and wanted answers bit he decided to do it on Monday in detention.

Jughead and Betty went over to the serpents."Guys do you want to dance?" Betty suggested.

“B, can we talk?” Toni asked.

"Sure. I need a drink anyway." 

The two girls headed to the drink station leaving the boys to talk.

“What are you doing with Jughead Jones?”

"Dancing." Betty couldn't contain her happiness.

“Seemed like a lot more than that B.”

"We've been hanging out." She confessed.

“Did you sleep with him?” Betty stayed silent. She didn't want to answer that question. However, by not answering it she technically answered it. “You did!”

"Shush T." She looked at him.

“Wow... was he good? Did he show you his big northside house?” Toni teased.

"Amazing and he did." Betty lied.

“Do you like him? He looks like he’s in love with you.”

"I really like him. We went on our first date last night." She sat down talking too her friend.

“That’s adorable. If you’re happy, I support it.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged Toni. "You're here with Cheryl."

"I am. I'm going to kiss her tonight."

“That’s great T.”

"Yeah. Let's get back to them." Toni told her.

Betty headed over to Jughead. Veronica and Archie were dancing together. That meant Betty could spend the night with Jughead.

This would be her first dance she's ever attended. In the end she got to go with the man cared for. 

Both Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones couldn't think of anything better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids

Detention was the worst. Betty Cooper was in the first one of the week. Luckily she had Jughead there with her. Betty was put in detention on Friday for starting a fight with Veronica in health and social class.

Jughead was in detention for fighting with Archie. Archie was trying to get him to talk about Betty.

They were currently in the back talking about their date. They had promised to take each date at midnight. It would become a mini tradition.

“My dad’s been looking for me.” Jughead told her.

"I know. He's stepping down from being the leader. If he doesn't get you to be leader tall boy will be it." Betty held his hand beneath the desk.

“Well we can’t have that happen...” Jughead sighed.

"And we can't have you be leader. You have a real chance of getting out of here baby."

“I’ll figure something out... I’ll go speak with him tonight.”

Betty didn't care if people saw them. People saw them at the dance. She just hugged him. Jughead hugged her back tightly

"Please don't join." Betty moved to sit in his lap.

“I’ll figure it out Betts.” Betty nodded. "You know my dad's getting married."

“Really?”

"He lives on the Northside. He's marrying Cheryl's mother." Betty sighed. "He didn't want my family but he wants hers."

“He doesn’t deserve you.”

"I don't deserve you." She told him.

"Shut up! Are you two dating or something?" Archie snapped.

“Fuck off Archie.” Jughead snapped.

"He's not worth it." Betty blocked Jughead's view of him.

"I get it. You have a thing for trash." Betty instantly flipped a switch. She swung her arm punching Archie. Her hand felt a snap as she broke his nose. "Call me trash again Andrews I dare you!" Betty snapped.

Jughead pulled Betty back to him. "What happened to he's not worth it." Jughead laughed softly.

“He pisses me off.” 

“Let’s get out of here.”

"Where?" Betty wondered. "Can we go far away from Riverdale?"

“How about the beach?”

"Yes. I love that." She smiled.

"I love that too."

They quickly left before anyone saw them leave. The two snuck out of the office as they headed to the truck. Luckily it rained this morning so they had the truck. Jughead drove them. Betty was so excited. She just watched him drive. Betty couldn't wait to go to the beach. She hasn't been before. She was so in awe if him. He was always there for her.

"The dance was nice."

“I had a lot of fun.” He smiled.

"Me too."

Jughead reached to hold her hand. She held his hand back smiling. "I've never been to a beach before." She confessed.

“Really?”

"Yeah." Betty kissed him.

“I’ve been once with the bulldogs. We came for a few days over the summer.”

"Never been camping." She shrugged.

“It’s not really camping. You can rent out houses by the beach. At least that’s what me and my friends did. They’re all rich so it wasn’t an issue.” Jughead laughed softly.

"Must be nice." She kissed him.

Jughead smiled at her. He focused back on the road. It wasn't long before they got there. Jughead parked by the beach as they got out to go on. It was fall so no one was there. The second they got out Betty ran onto the beach, sinking her boots in the sand.

Jughead followed after her. He hugged her from behind. "It's so pretty baby." She smiled.

“It is.” He smiled too.

"Have you ever been outside of the state?"

“Nope.” Jughead answered.

"Maybe we can go together somewhere?" Betty suggested.

“Like where?”

"Let's throw a dart at a map." She couldn't help smiling.

“This is going to have to be a summer trip Betts.” He teased. “We don’t have much time for traveling.”

"After college."

Jughead kissed her before she headed up to the water. He was so in love with her. He realized that at the dance. The way she pushed everyone aside to be with him. He loved her. He couldn’t imagine himself sharing these types of moments with anyone but her.

"Juggie this is amazing!"

Jughead smiled at her. “We’ll have to come back when it’s nicer out. Then we could go swimming. Maybe save up to stay here for a few days.”

"That would be amazing. Just us no one else." Betty kissed his head.``Do you want to come with me to the wrym? It's karaoke tomorrow."

“I’d love to. I actually got along pretty well with Fangs and Sweet Pea.”

"I told you." Betty giggled. Jughead just kissed her.

He was so happy being here with her. They spent all night there before heading back in one in the morning. Jughead dropped her off at home. He was heading to talk to his father. He was reluctant but knew he had to. He couldn't have Tallboy as the leader.

His dad wasn’t expecting it when Jughead came into the trailer. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. This time he was sober.

“You can’t let Tallboy be the leader.”

"Why not? You don't want it and JB is gone." Fp snapped.

“He would ruin them.”

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Because he is ruining my girlfriend!" Jughead snapped back.

“Girlfriend?” 

“That’s not important. All I’m saying is he would be a terrible leader.”

"So are you saying you would be the leader?" Fp sat down.

“No.”

"Fine. But then it's going to Tallboy."

_____

The next day:

Betty was excited to see Jughead with her friends but she doesn't want to freak Jughead out by calling him her boyfriend. Jughead was meeting up with them at the bar after school. He wanted to make a good impression.

Betty hugged him at school. He was at his locker with Reggie. "Is Cooper your girlfriend?" Reggie asked.

"We're friends." Bett said.

Jughead just stood there. Hearing her say they were just friends hurt. They were definitely more than friends. He looked at her seeing Betty rest her head on him. She didn't want Reggie knowing their business especially when they hadn't talked.

The bell rang and Jughead pulled away to go to class. Betty looked at him as he acted weird. She headed in the opposite direction. She decided to avoid him the rest of the day.

They didn’t meet up in the blue and gold like usual for lunch. Jughead sat in there waiting for her but she never came. That was the last straw. He pulled her before going into art.

“Why are you avoiding me? You didn’t show up at lunch.”

"I messaged you. You pulled away all abruptly making me feel not wanted." Betty explained.

"But saying we're just friends makes me feel not wanted."

"What do you want me to say Jones? I'm trying to keep this private because your friends hate me with a buring passion!"

“Fine. Whatever.”

"Seriously, whatever is the only thing I get?" Betty questioned him.

“I don’t want to fight with you.”

"No we're doing this. We're skipping this class." Betty pulled him to the blue and gold. Jughead sighed."Why is this such a big deal Jughead? You said whatever happens with us stays with us!" She locked the door.

“Do you see me as just a friend Betty?” Betty looked at him. "No... but it's too soon to get into anything Juggie."

“Right.” He looked away.

"Great now you can't look at me."

“I don’t understand your problem Betty. You’re all over me one second and the next you act like we barely know each other! You treat me like I’m just one of bulldogs who’s out to get you!”

"You're not! Maybe somedays I don't know how to show you that I love you! Maybe we should stop seeing each other!" Betty snapped.

“You seriously think we need to stop?!”

"Maybe! If you're getting all funny how I show love!" She began walking to the door.

“I’m in love with you!” Jughead yelled. Betty just looked at him. She laughed softly. "You can't be. No one loves me." She told him.

“Well I do!”

"Well stop! I don't know how to love." Betty looked at him.

“Then maybe you’re right. We should stop seeing each other.” He grabbed his stuff.

Betty just grabbed his hand softly looking at him. Jughead just pulled away and stormed out. He wasn’t going to let himself go through that. Last time they fought and she touched him like that, he was with her all night. He couldn’t let himself get hurt. She didn’t feel the same way. He decided to go to the wrym to see his father. He wanted to join. He was sick of hiding from people.

“I’ll do it.” Jughead said.

"Be the leader?" Fp smiled.

"Yes." 

"I'll call an urgent meeting. You'll do all the initiation tonight. However, for the leader you also have to take another serpents innocence."

“What is that supposed to mean?”

"Take someone's flower and I know that Cooper girl is still a virgin. Tallboy told me. He has a sick liking towards her." Fp told Jughead.

“Fine.” Fp hugged his son proudly.“What do I need to do for initiation?”

"Recite the rules, take a knife out of a serpents tank, look after Hotdog and walk through a bunch of serpents beating you. And also the added one for the king." Fp was so proud of him. 

He sent a message out to the serpents.

“I already take care of Hotdog.”

"I know so you don't have to do that one. I'm so happy son." He told him.

"Thanks dad."

_____

School ended and all the serpents got called to the wrym. Betty was sat in the corner covering up as much she can. She felt uncomfortable around all the old men that stare at her. Her eyes were on Fp speaking.

"Welcome my son! The new leader!" Fp cheered.

Jughead walked on the stage and Betty's friends gasped. Betty looked up at Jughead; she had Tallboy making her way to her. That was Betty's que to leave. She was heading to the trailer she stopped in when she didn't feel safe.

Jughead was going through all the trials. They were all so simple. He didn't get hurt until it came to the last one. All the serpents were really giving it to him for running away. He was so glad once he had finished it. Now he had to do the last one with Betty. He would get his tomorrow when he showed his dad proof.

Jughead didn't really want to do it. He could give him a picture of them from the first time they had sex. He decided to go see Betty before he got his tattoo. He was all bruised and beaten but he needed to speak to her. He knew she would be in the abandoned trailer. They would sneak in by the window. He was going to be so closed off with her. 

Betty was currently crying in the bedroom. She was wearing Jughead's clothes. It wasn't her fault she didn't know how to love. It scared her but now she had to go through a break up and see him all the time.

Jughead knocked on the window. Betty knew it was him. She didn't bother looking up pushing the window open. Jughead came in. He struggled a bit but he got in.

Betty knew he was badly hurt. She knew there was a chance he would come so she had the first aid kit ready. She didn't speak to him when she started caring for his wounds. Betty had enough practice at this with her mother and Tallboy.

“My dad said there was an extra initiation for the leaders...” Jughead started off.

"I know what it is. I've done research to get it outlawed." Betty finlay spoke.

“My dad wants proof that I’ve done it... once I become leader I can outlaw it.”

"Let me guess he has chosen me. Of course he chose the person he hates to have her daughter be the one." Betty stopped cleaning his cuts.

Jughead nodded.

"And I thought we broke up." She looked at him tearing up.

“You made it clear we were never together.”

"I don't know Jones! How could we be together when we can't be seen together?" Betty snapped.

“Yeah well I’m a serpent now.”

"But the guys will still see you as one of the guys. I'm a sex object too all of them. Do you see me as a sex object Jones?" She started cleaning his cuts again.

“Of course I don’t.”

"That's what that stupid law subjects girls like me Juggie. At 15 I had to do the serpent dance with grown men watching me. Even though I am serpent by blood I had to do it to get my official jacket." Betty wiped her tears away. Jughead nodded. “I can outlaw that too Betts.”

"What are you asking me Jughead?" She whispered.

“I’m not asking anything.”

"But I am the girl they picked." Betty finished cleaning his cuts up.

“You don’t have to do anything with me... I just need proof.”

"Like what?" She looked at him.

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded. She pulled her serpent jacket on the floor. She made sure you could see her initials. Betty took photos of it. She then cradled his lap kissing him. She set up her phone to take photos. Betty lifted her top up. They could only see them kiss and her arms with her top hanging off her.

"There." Betty whispered.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

Betty pulled her top back on as she stayed on his lap. Jughead still hadn't noticed it was his top."You should go get your tattoo. I normally give them, if the tattoo artist allows me." Betty looked at him.

“But you won't be with me?...”

"She hasn't called me to be there." She looked at his lips. Jughead looked up at her."It's probably because you're Jones." Betty leaned in closer.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

"Your dad has a rule that I can't be in the same room as a Jones." She wrapped her arms around him."Hasn't he told you?"

“That doesn’t make any sense... is it with all the serpents? How am I supposed to lead then.”

"Serpent meetings are the exception." she told him. "He messaged me this."

Fp: you can't be in the same room as my son. Unless it's for meetings. You are not ruining him like your mother did with me.

“I can change that rule Betts. I’m the leader now.” Betty nodded. "Go tattoo your tattoo." She whispered.

Betty crawled off his lap grabbing her jacket. Jughead sighed and stood up. He felt her kiss his cheek one last time. Before she grabbed her bag jumping out of the trailer. 

Things between them have been forever changed. A bulldog has become a serpent. A serpent has become broken-hearted.

What will happen now? All those midnight memories suddenly vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple months passed and Betty has been avoiding Jughead. She had gotten into an argument with Tallboy and got kicked out of home.

Betty sat at a football match sketching the cheer team. She wasn't herself. Betty was only there for Toni. Toni was supporting her girlfriend and the boys had gotten on the team due to Jughead.

Betty couldn’t help herself from watching Jughead play. What he said was constantly echoing in her mind. He loved her. No one has ever loved her before. She was sitting in front of the bleachers when the ball flew in her face.

Reggie had thrown it, knocking Betty off the bleachers, busting her nose. Jughead ran over to help her. He saw her bleeding balding. That's when he rushed her to the blue and gold to help.

Betty sat there dizzy."This is why I don't watch the game." She rolled her eyes.

"If I have broken my nose I will break his." Jughead looked at it. “It’s not broken. Just a little bruised. You got lucky Cooper.”

“How do you know?” 

“My dad’s broken my nose a couple times.” Jughead shrugged. "Juggie." She whispered, touching his nose.

“The bleeding should stop soon.” He pulled away. “You should probably ice it. I’ll go get you an ice pack. Probably some painkillers.” He tried to change the subject.

"Don't go."

“I’ll be right back. Just give me a minute.”

Betty nodded.

Jughead headed out. He came back five minutes later with an ice pack for her and some painkillers. Betty took the painkillers as she held him close. That's when Jughead gently iced her nose.

"How can you play and not get hurt?" She whispered.

“I do get hurt sometimes. I guess I’m just used to pain.”

"I don't like you getting hurt." Betty sighed. He didn’t say anything. He felt her pull the ice away from her nose. She looked at his tattoo. Jughead sat down on the desk across from her."She did an awful job." Betty stroked it.

“It’s not the one you designed for me but it’ll do.” He shrugged.

"It's the serpent king tattoo."

Jughead nodded.

"Have you seen mine?" She asked. Betty had her on her rib cage but every time they've been intimate they've been too wrapped up to notice.“I haven’t.”

Betty pulled her graphic T-shirt up to show him. She showed him the small snake wrapped around a rose. 

“I like it.”

"I knew you would." Betty smiled. "My design for you is better." Jughead shrugged. "You have an after party to get too."

“I’m not going.”

"Oh yeah?" Betty rubbed his hand."What are you doing?" She moved closer to him.

“My dad isn’t home this weekend so I’m enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasts.”

"Need company?"

“You’d want to come over?”

"I miss you." Betty pulled her hair up.

“You do?”

"Is that crazy?" She touched her nose.

"A little Cooper." Jughead pulled her closer towards him."Stop being a dick." Betty rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a dick.”

"You are a little but a sexy one. Can I walk Hotdog?" She whispered.

“Sure.”

"Would you want to come?" Betty wondered.

"I'm good." Jughead was trying to distance herself from her.

"Pretty Please with a serpent bite on top." She pouted.

"No Cooper." 

"Fine." Betty pulled away.

______

Betty took Hotdog on a long walk. She loved going on long walks with Hotdog. It helped cleared her head. Hotdog loved them just as much. She knew it was time to come home when Hotdog sat on the floor tired. She laughed softly as he didn't move. Betty picked him up for the walk home. He was an old dog but so lovable.

Betty didn't knock as she walked through. She heard Jughead making out with someone in the bedroom. Jealously ran through her body as she stormed in. She saw him with one of the vixens.

"Just like your father. Upgrading the Cooper's for a vixen." She rolled her eyes.

“It not like you wanted me.” He said.

"I always want you. But I know when and where I'm not wanted." Betty let Hotdog off his lead.

"Get dress you bitch your leaving!" Betty threw the vixen her uniform. She gave Jughead a look before leaving."That was mean Cooper."

“I don’t care.”

"Well I think you should leave." Jughead pulled his flannel on.

"And I think you have to make me." Betty sat on his bed. "You knew I would be back with Hotdog. You did this on purpose!"

“So what if I did.”

"Then I'm going to make out with one of your teammates in front of you." Betty was jealous and she wasn't hiding it.

“Yeah?” Jughead was amused. He knew she hated all of them.

"Yes! Do you want me to call Chuck?"

“You hate Chuck.”

"I know but if it means it would annoy you." Betty crawled closer to him.

“You wouldn’t.”

"I mean it Jones." She pulled her phone up and brought his contact number up. Jughead rolled his eyes watching her. Betty pressed the number shocking herself when he answered on the first call. “Hey Cooper.” He answered.

"Chuck do you want to come to mine? I'm board and want to play." Betty smirked.

“Yeah? I’d love to.”

"Meet me at Jones place." Betty ended the call.

“Are you fucking serious? You’re going to sleep with that asshole?”

"No. I'm just going to snog him in front of you and then go wait for Tallboy to sleep before I sneak out and sleep at T's." Betty loved that she was getting to him.

Jughead rolled his eyes. He couldn't help himself. Betty jumped off the bed when she heard the door. She welcomed Chuck inside as Jughead was tood at the bedroom door. He was so mad.

"Hey Cooper, let's go." Chuck said. Betty looked over and smirked at him. Jughead rolled his eyes again. Betty rolled her eyes as she quickly kissed him. She was tryinh so hard not to gag. 

“Okay that’s enough.” Jughead grabbed her arm. He was furious. "Finally." Betty wrapped her arms around him. "Juggie is jealous."

Jughead closed the door in Chuck’s face. He picked Betty up. "Was that fun Jones?" She moved his hair out his eyes. Jughead threw her down on the bed. She giggled smiling at him. He got on top of her and kissed her happily.

"You could have kissed me whilst I called him." Betty wrapped her legs around him.

“Shush.” He kissed her.

"Bossy Juggie is hot."

“Yeah?”

Betty nodded as she pulled his flannel off. She liked that he dressed in flannel and dark colors now. It fitted his personality more. She could also steal them and he wouldn't notice they were his. 

Betty pulled her own flannel off as she sat on his lap. Jughead smirked up at her. She loved the way he smirked at her. It was so cheeky but sexy at the same time. Whilst he smirked her ran his hands down her stomach softly. Betty bit back a moan.

Jughead knew she loved small touches that made her feel good. She hated everything that made her feel uncomfortable but finger tips running across her bare skin she loved. 

Jughead reached to tug her shirt off whilst Betty pulled it off smiling at him. He kissed her neck moving her head to the side so he could tease her even more. He sucked a hickey onto her skin. 

"Baby! My mother and Tallboy will kill me." She moaned.

“You can cover it up. You’re mine. This mark shows everyone you’re mine.” He continued to kiss at her neck.

Hearing that made her so turned on. She laid on the bed letting him kiss every inch of her body. He slowly undressed her until she was naked beneath him. He was still fully clothed.

"Juggie make it fair." Betty tugged at his clothes.

“I want to pleasure you first.”

"I'd like that." She smiled.

Jughead kissed down her body. He loved teasing her. Jughead have decided this time that he would put his own needs first. He would guard his own feelings but still go after what he wanted. 

Jughead then spread her legs as he kissed her inner thighs. He smiled before he began to tease her ever so softly. Betty moaned, gripping onto his hair.That made Jughead so turned on he added a little more pressure.

“Fuck, Juggie.” She moaned.

Jughead looked at her. She begged for more as he did the same action repeatedly. She quickly came to her release, screaming his name. Betty quickly pulled Jughead's clothes off not wanting to waste anyone time. The two were hungry for one another. They wanted each other and the only way they could express how they felt was with touch.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. He was so attractive to her it was unbelievable. It made him so furious that she didn't know her own self worth.

Betty tugged his pants down. This time it was her turn to make him feel good. She hadn't done this before but she wanted to try and so she did. Jughead couldn't tell this was her first time teasing him like that.

“You don’t have to do anything Betts.”

"Juggie It's okay. I feel comfortable with you." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed her. He didn't care for that he just wanted to feel her. So that's what they did. They used all their energy to make love. It was rough and heated. They needed it.

They just laid in bed making out."Don't do that to me again." Betty pulled away from the kiss.

“You kissed Chuck. You have no right to be mad at me.”

"Yes I do." She kissed him.

“You don’t.”

"You promised me you wouldn't join us." Betty pouted.

“I didn’t have a choice.”

"You did." She stole his flannel.

“I didn’t. It’s too late now anyways.”

"No more arguing?" Betty pulled the flannel on.

“I guess.”

"You guess?" 

"No promises." He cupped her face.

Betty rolled her eyes holding him. It's stupid but in that moment the couple needed that heated time together. 

Sometimes a raw moment is just that. But sometimes it could be so much more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Two months passed and the couple have developed a friends with benefits relationship. Only in this situation jealousy made the fire in their stomach burn. 

Betty was focusing on her portfolio for college and Jughead was working on getting a scholarship. There's only a few months left of college. 

An art show was coming up and Betty was participating in it. However, Friday night was game night. Betty was supportive of Fangs and Sweet Pea as they played.

It was half time when Jughead was flirting with someone from the opposing time. It was one of the cheerleaders. Betty wasn't having that. She decided to wear Jughead's jacket and walk up to them. Jughead didn’t notice her come over.

"Jones." Betty stood in between them on purpose.

“Cooper.”

"What are you doing?" She passed him some of her water.

"Going on a date with Jessica here."

Betty looked at him. "When?" Jughead knew she was jealous. 

"Tomorrow the night of the art show." He told her.

Betty was asking him to come tonight. Most of her artwork was inspired by him. "Can't you reschedule? We had plans." Betty was hoping he would cancel. She was so insecure about her work. She was already thinking about dropping out.

"We can't reschedule. We have tickets to watch the new movie." Jughead told her.

"The one I've been saving up to take us to see?"

"Perhaps I don't recall."

“Why are you being like this?” Betty said. 

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

"You're pushing me away Jones. You know what taken your jacket back! Take your stupid flannel back." She took them off so she was in her sheer top.

“Why are you being like this! You made it clear we were just friends now, suddenly you want me?!”

"You are being so confusing! I just needed time! God I'm pulling out the art show. I've suddenly just lost my muse." Betty stormed off.

Jughead just sighed. Half time was over and he had to get back on the field. Meanwhile, Betty saw their art teacher.

"Can I collect my art work?" Betty asked.

“Why?”

"I'm pulling out the art show. No one I care about can come witness my work." She teared her.

“You deserved to have your work there.”

"It doesn't feel right anymore." Betty sighed.

“I think you should keep them up.”

"Fine. Can I add one more?" She wandered.

“Sure.”

Betty headed in to the art room. She began drawing how she felt. A black heart but inside it was a blossoming flower. There's flowers sprouting out of the heart with a dash of dark colours. She painted until the end of the game

Betty came back out to the crowd. She saw them all standing around Jughead. He had gotten hit and fell over unconscious towards the end of the game. He was playing rough since there were college recruiters there. Panic ran through Betty's body as she pushed through everyone.

“He’s fine Betty. He might just have a concussion.” Fangs said.

"He's not waking up. We had an argument, I need to tell him I love him... I think I love him."

“We’re getting him to the hospital. He’ll wake up soon.”

"I'm going with him." Betty told them.

"Me too." The random girl added.

“No you’re not.” Betty snapped.

"Too late." The woman got in the ambulance. Betty got in too. She was so mad.

She knew he wouldn't be able to afford this. However, Betty had money she was saving up for college. She would pay his medical bills for him. Jughead would be upset with her when he found out but Betty just hoped she had the chance at a scholarship.

____

At the hospital: 

Both the girls were waiting for an update. They weren't allowed in the room. The doctor came to ask where his father was. They couldn’t give any updates unless his guardian was there.

"He's on a work trip. I can call him." Betty told him.

“Okay.”

A few calls later Betty managed to get FP on the phone. Unfortunately he was drunk luckily Jughead was 18 and classed as a legal adult. Betty spoke to the doctor about it. She lied and said she was his girlfriend to get information on him.

"He has a really bad concussion. He got really lucky. We have to keep in for a few days to see if a bleed can occur. He's awake so you can go see him." The doctor told her.

“Thank you.” Betty headed in. The lights were off as he covered his head with the blanket. “Jug?”

"My head hurts." He whispered. Betty closed the door and went to sit with him. "I can't afford this. I need to be signed out."

“I can help you.” 

“No way Betts. You can’t afford this either. I just need to go home.”

"It's already done Juggie. I have savings for colleges. I did it before coming in." Betty looked at him.

“Why would you do that? Betts you can’t afford that.”

"I care for you and I can't have you die on me. The girl you're going on a date with is here. I'll get her." She squeezed his hands.

“I want you here... I just wanted to make you jealous.” He sighed.

"It worked, you idiot."

“I don’t understand you Cooper.”

"I don't understand myself either." Betty moved his hair. Jughead just looked at her."Get some sleep." She sat on the bed.

“Lay with me?”

Betty answered that by laying down with him. He wrapped his arms around her."Also I can get a scholarship." She looked up at him. Jughead nodded. “My chances at college are definitely gone. I ruined that game.” 

“You won for the team Jug.” 

“And I got hurt. That shows I’m weak.” He whispered.

"No it doesn't. It shows you just pushed yourself a little too far. Plus there's someone outside that looks like a scout." Betty smiled.

"You are going to college. You will leave someone you trust to co captain the serpents." Betty was being serious.

“Maybe.” He shrugged.

"You are." She corrected him.

“We don’t know that baby.”

"We do Jughead. You're off to college." Betty kissed his chest.

“Maybe someday. I can't afford it Betts and there’s no way I’m getting a scholarship after tonight.”

"Don't argue with me."

"You're too optimistic." Jughead smiled

"Well that's because we're both escaping."

“Maybe.” 

"We are." She hugged him. "I love you." Jughead looked at her in shock. "Anyway I'll let you get some sleep." Betty kissed him.

“Do you mean it? Do you love me?”

"I think so." She shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Jughead grabbed her face and started pressing kisses all over her face. He was so excited. “I love you.” Betty just rolled her eyes, kissing him back. "Stop making a big deal of it."

“Do you really think it’s not a big deal?”

"I don't know Juggie. I've not had someone love me. This scares me." Betty shrugged.

“It’s a big deal Betts. We’re in love. We can be together.” He looked at her. "We can." Betty smiled.

She had a feeling her mother would get in the way but for now she just wanted to be in the moment.

Jughead kissed her. “I love you so much.” Betty giggled softly. "I love you Jughead. Let me get you signed out." He smiled at her. "Tell your lover girl to go." She kissed him again.

“I will.”

Betty headed out. "He wants to see you." She told the woman. She came rushing in."Oh my are you okay?" The cheerleader asked.

“I’m fine.”

"Do you need me to get your friends?"

“I just wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I’m in love with someone else.”

"That blonde?" The cheerleader asked. Jughead nodded."That's why she nearly tackled me out of the ambulance." She laughed.

Jughead smiled faintly. “Yeah.”

"So what's the story there?"

“We’ve been seeing each other for months now. I told her I loved her, she got all freaked out and we kind of broke up. Then we practically just tried to make each other jealous for weeks... She told me she loved me today.” Jughead said.

"Wow... how far did she go?"

"With attempting to make me jealous?”

"Yeah she looks like she can take it too far." The girl laughed.

“She made out with one of my teammates in front of me.”

"That's stone cold." The girl laughed.

“Yeah but she made up for it.”

"How?"

“I won’t go into details.” Jughead smirked to himself.

"Oh. Eww! I'm going to go." Jughead laughed softly. The cheerleader left as Betty came back in. She leaned against the door smiling at him. "Let's get you home Jones." She kissed him.

Jughead smiled at her.“Am I all signed out?” Betty nodded as Jughead got changed into the clothes the serpents brought for him. He grabbed the rest of his stuff before leaving with Betty. He was told no football for a few week. "I'll video the art show for you." Betty got him to his truck.

“I want to come to it.”

"It'll be too bright for you." She began driving.

“I can try.” Betty smiled at him. "Okay but I'm bringing sunglasses for you." She drove him to her place. “Fine.” He smiled.

Jughead was so happy its unbelievable. How can three words make someone so happy? 

_______

The next day: 

Betty was at the school. She dressed a little more like herself. She covered more skin feeling comfortable. It was a Saturday but the massive art show was in a few hours. So Betty was preparing.

Jughead came in with his serpent jacket on. He took extra painkillers that day so he could be there to support her. He also hasn't seen any of her work for the show.

Betty saw him and hugged him excitedly."Careful baby." Jughead kissed her.

“I’m so excited Jug.”

"I can tell. I hope you get a scholarship. You shouldn't have paid for my medical bill." He held her.

"What's done is done." She kissed him. “You’re too good to me.” He kissed her.

Betty shrugged, her friends came over to them. "Guys meet my boyfriend."

“So... you and the serpent king are official?” Toni teased. 

"I guess so." Betty blushed. Jughead smiled at her."So you're the serpent queen?" Fangs teased.

“I mean kind of.” Jughead smiled at her. "A conversation for another day." Betty rested her head on him.

"It took you two long enough." Sweet Pea laughed. Jughead kisses Betty’s head."Most her work is you. It was kind of getting creepy." Fangs jokes. Jughead laughed softly, "That's my que to leave." Betty walked to her work.

Jughead followed her to see all her work. He was mesmerised by how talented she was.

“These are beautiful Betts.”

"Let's hope I get a scholarship." Betty showed him the hidden gen.

“You will. You’re so talented.” 

Betty smiled as she looked at him. She heard her teacher call her name. Betty turned around to see her teacher with a man. 

"Miss Cooper? This is Mr Brown, he is here from UCLA."

“Nice to meet you.” Betty smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He took a closer look at her art work. "Tell me the inspiration."

"Well the Southside but mainly finding myself. Finding a process to love myself and be loved."

“That’s beautiful.” He told her.

"In reality it's depressing but this is what this piece is about." Betty looked at Jughead. Jughead smiled at her. He was so proud. "It's beautiful and I want you in my art department." He told her.

"That's not possible. I unfortunately won't be attending college due to financial difficulties."

“It would be a full scholarship.”

Betty just looked at him. "Seriously? Yes!" Betty hugged the man. "Juggie did you hear that? My mother will be so proud of me."

“I’m so proud of you Betts.”

Betty kissed him passionately. "We're getting out of here." She cupped his face crying.

Jughead smiled at her. He didn’t want to ruin the moment with the fact he probably wasn’t going to college. Betty kissed him again. This is the happiest she has ever been.

“I will.” She smiled.

"Let's celebrate tonight. Meet me at midnight at the wrym." Jughead smiled.

“Okay.” She smiled.

"I'm going to prepare." He kissed her before hurrying off.

Jughead wasn't good with things like this but he ended up making his own outdoor cinema for them. This was his way showing her he's proud of her. If anyone deserved it, she definitely did. She had pure talent and he was the first one to witness it.He was lucky to finally be with her.

_____

Midnight: 

Betty arrived at the wrym as Jughead took her to their spot by the river. She was completely blown away. "I love you Jughead." Betty sat in his lap.

“I love you so much.”

"I still can't believe someone loves me." She wrapped his arms around him. 

"I can't believe you spent money on me." Jughead played the movie. "I wasn't going to let you die."

“I’ll pay you back.” He kissed her. Betty pouted,"I didn't know that."

“I’ll pay you back.” He kissed her."No. I got into college, I don't care for money."Betty kissed him.

They sat watching the movie together. They shared sweet kisses throughout the whole movie. 

Jughead was so in love with her. That scared Jughead. He hasn't loved much before but it was more than Betty. 

Love is scary.   
Love is dangerous.  
Love is risky.

It's always a leap but when you leap together you don't risk falling as hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Senior year came with senior ditch day. With ditch day came the carnival in Riverdale. Everyone would be there. Betty was working the burger van for pops.

Jughead was with the serpents. They were laughing and playing games. She was happy he felt like himself with him. That he doesn't have to live his double life anymore.

He was starting to find himself. He started to fall in love with Riverdale for the first time. He felt safe with Betty and the serpents.

"So you and Betty?"

“Yeah?”

"What has your dad said?" Fangs asked.

“He doesn’t know.”

"Be careful." Toni warned.

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

"We know that but if he tells Alice." Sweet Pea added.

“Betty is old enough to make her own decisions too. She’s almost 18.”

"Speaking of that we're throwing her an 18th." Toni smiled over to her friend.

“How can I help?” Jughead smiled.

"We're doing it down by the river. We haven't got much but we went to the shop and got the cheap stuff. We are just having pops for diner and we'll take some beer from the wrym." Sweet Pea explained.

"But we're doing it this weekend before her birthday on Monday." Fangs smiled.

"It's low key." Toni added.

“Okay.”Jughead nodded. "I can get her there." He told them. 

"That would be great. I'm meeting Cher on the ferris wheel."

Toni left leaving the boys alone. Jughead excused himself to see Betty. “Hey beautiful.” He smiled at her.

"I'm not beautiful. I stink of onion and coffee." Betty pouted.

“You’re always beautiful.” He kissed her. Betty smiled at him. "Enjoying senior ditch day?" Betty giggled.

“I am.” He smiled.

"I'm glad you are. Can I get you something to eat?"

“Anything is good. I’m starving.” He teased. “I do just want to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend though.”

"I'm working baby. But Pops letting me off in an hour." Betty made him a burger. She added extra toppings on for him. “Can’t I just sit here and keep you company until then?”

"Absolutely." Betty handed him the burger kissing him. Jughead kissed her back happily before she got back to truck serving milkshakes.

Pops shortly came over to let her go. The minute the apron was off Jughead kissed her.

"Let's go to the ferris wheel." He told her.

"How romantic Mr Darcy." Betty teased.

Jughead laughed softly. They headed there together. They waited in line hand in hand. Suddenly everyone was in line. The couple was making out in line forgetting the world around them.

"Babe look." Tallboy smirked.

“Is that Jughead Jones?!”

"She's been seeing him awhile."

“We have to do something about this.” Alice insisted.

"There's always the sisters." Tallboy kissed her. "You sent Polly there." He added.

“That’s perfect.”

"Then we can finally get married." Alice's eyes lit up. "We'll take her tonight."

Meanwhile, the young lovers have gotten on the ride. Jughead held her close to him."Juggie why love me and not a vixen?" Betty wondered.

"Because Betty Cooper you saw the real me. You gave the real me a chance." Jughead tilted her head, gently pressing their lips together. Betty smiled into the kiss whilst Jughead held her close. He knew soon he wouldn't have the chance to hold her everyday. “Betts I’m going to miss you when you’re at college.” Jughead kissed her cheek.

"You'll visit." She playfully rolled her eyes.

“I know. I’ll just miss you.”

"I know but we're strong enough to get through whatever happens." Betty looked at the view.

“I love you.” Jughead said.

"It's still weird when we say that." She held his hand.

“It’s weird?”

"Not weird but strange. I know it's real but I guess I'm programmed to think of the worst. But I love you Jones. Hell I kissed Chuck, Chuck!" Jughead laughed softly. Betty laughed too as she kissed his serpent ring.“Betts?”

"Juggie?"

“Will we make long distance work?”

Betty looked up at him. "Of course Juggie. We've spent too much time trying to get here why wouldn't we? Just don't go my heart."

“I just don’t want to lose you.”

Betty pulled her necklace off. It was a small chain so unlike her but it's the only thing her father has ever gotten her. She placed it in Jughead's hands. 

"You won't. I love you too much not to fight for you. Take this and when I'm away and you miss me, you have something of mine." Betty smiled. Jughead smiled down at it before kissing her."Plus I'll call so much it'll annoy you."

“You could never annoy me.”

"Says the man who used to hate me." Betty rolled her eyes.

“I never hated you. You however, hated me.”

"You hated me Jones. Plus I had a reason, I hated the whole football team. They teased on me every day." She sighed.

“I never hated you Betts. I’ve always liked you actually.” Her eyes lit up in shock. "No way, why?" She intertwined their hands together.

“I saw you around the trailer park a lot with your friends. I don’t know. There was just something about you.” He shrugged.

"You thought I was cute. You wanted to kiss me. You want to love him." Betty teased him.

“Maybe.” He kissed her. Betty deepened the kiss whispering, "Definitely Jones." Jughead just kissed her happily.

He was enjoying every moment with her like it was their last. The trips they'll make. The memories they've already made. It's something they'll both cherish. He just couldn’t wait to spend his life with her.

The ride came to an end as they got off. Rain started to fall so they called it a day. Jughead drove Betty home. The entire ride he had his hand on the thigh. She was just twirling her favourite ring of his around.

Jughead was reluctant to leave her for the night. “Breakfast at Pop’s tomorrow morning?” Jughead suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Order my favourite? I think it's about time I pay my dad a visit before college." Betty confessed.

“Of course baby.”

Betty kissed him sweet goodnight before she headed into her trailer. She headed inside to find her mother with two strangers. 

"Mother, I'm going to my room." Betty tried to get through the strangers blocking her bedroom door.

“No you’re not.” Alice said.

"But I have to get my portfolio perfect for UCLA." Betty looked at her mother. "It has to be perfect if I want out of this crappy trailer."

“Have you been sleeping with that Jones boy?”

Betty looked at her mother like she had been stabbed. Tallboy has spoiled her happiness once again.

“You’re 18 soon Elizabeth. You should know better. Until then you’re going to stay with the sisters. Then right when you turn 18 it’s right off to college for you. No more speaking to that boy. Got it?”

Betty's heart had shattered right in front of her. Tears fell down her cheeks as she looks out their window at the Jones trailer. She knew Jughead would be getting ready to send her his nightly goodnight text.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Betty tried not to cry. She didn't want to show weakness in front of her mother.

“No. I will leave a note for him saying you don’t want to see him again and it’s over. I figured you would’ve known better than to get involved with him, Elizabeth.” Alice said.

"I pushed him away! He actually loves me unlike you! Let me write the note." Betty begged.

“Fine. You have ten minutes then we’re leaving.”

Betty nodded.

She ran to her bedroom breaking down. She pulled a notepad out.

-I love you Jones. But it's time to forget about me. I guess I lied about forever. I thought we had forever. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I don't have much time writing this just know I love you.-

She could see Jughead through the window of his trailer. He looked so happy. That broke her knowing in the morning that the happiness would be filled with hatred for her. 

Betty looked at her phone as she got a notification.

J: Goodnight my love. Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow x.

Betty couldn't bring herself to reply. She just looked at him through the window. He was dancing he was happy. Betty quickly had to think. She removed her memory card and SD card putting them in her bra. She at least wanted her photos of him and her friends.

She turned 18 soon so maybe once she was off to college she could reach out again. She hoped he could forgive her someday.

"Elizabeth it's time." Alice came in.

Betty nodded.

Betty went no questions asked. If she thought back they would drug her. If she was compliant they wouldn't. She just wanted to get it over with. Soon she would be off to her dream school.

Betty felt like she had woken from her dream into a nightmare. The sisters of quiet mercy was a place of nightmares but now it was her place of nightmares. All she could think about was Jughead. The promise she had made today had vanished in a few short hours. 

A problem out of her hands but that will affect them for both their lives. He would be so heartbroken. All she wanted to do was pick up the pieces.

_____

The following morning, Jughead woke up early. He was so excited about their breakfast dates. He loved seeing her so stripped back and raw. No makeup, messy hair and comfortable in her own clothes. He couldn't decide if their midnight dates were better.

Jughead headed to Pop’s and ordered their usuals. He sat waiting for her. He was worried about her as she was going to see her father. He wanted to be there for her. He waited for an hour before the serpents showed up.

"Hey guys seen Betty?" Jughead smiled.

"Actually we found her trailer completely empty. All her things have gone but this was left with her phone." Sweet Pea handed Jughead the note.

“She left?” Jughead panicked.

"It makes no sense. She would have said goodbye." Toni sat down with him. "She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. "She's my sister. We've been through everything together." She wiped her tears.

Jughead read the note. He was trying to process what was happening. He couldn't process it so he ran to the trailer. The window would always be open for him but when he got there it was locked.

Jughead was on the verge of a panic attack. He looked in to see her box of sketches just left. She would never leave them. He managed to break in, taking the box knowing Alice would burn it. Jughead took it back to his trailer to look through it. It was full of books she's shown him previously but this time with her portfolio. 

He didn’t understand why she would just leave out of nowhere. None of it made sense. They were supposed to have a future together and she just left.

How can someone promise forever and vanish? It didn’t seem right. Yet they lived in a town that was stuck in their own ways. However, Jughead had to nurse a broken heart before he could see things more clearly.

How could forever mean so little to someone who promised a lifetime?


	8. Chapter 8

7 years later-

Escaping the sisters was a lifetime accomplishment. Those women in that facility do more harm than good. Escaping to UCLA was a struggle. 

It took months to escape but escaping was the best possible outcome for Betty Cooper. Just months after she found out she was expecting. Three months along and she escaped in time. 

It's been 7 years since then and Betty has been too afraid to go home. Afraid to see the damage her mother has caused. Afraid to see Jughead especially with the seven year secret of two little human beings. 

7 years ago Betty Cooper was pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl. Forsythe and Willow. Both the spitting image of their father but both vastly different.

Betty Cooper never left California until a year ago. She moved the twins to New York as she had a job opportunity to work at an art gallery. She was the receptionist there and sometimes showcased her work. She also had an extra job as a tattoo artist at a small shop to have extra money for the twins.

Jughead Jones never left Riverdale. He attended community college and ran the serpents full time. He had lost himself the day Betty had left him.

Over the years he had tried to find himself but he had lost a part of himself when she left. He tried finding her but after a few years he stopped for his own mental health.

Jughead is dating again. He was taking a woman to an art show in New York. It would be their second date. They started off just sleeping together but she convinced him it would be good if they tried a few dates.

Overall he's enjoying the dates but they weren't like his with Betty's. His life had been a mess since she left. She never tried to reach out and that broke his heart. But he's moved on. He had found Jessica. The cheerleader from all those years ago.

Jughead was nervous when he waited outside the art museum. He was waiting for Jessica to meet him there. He had brought her flowers and chocolates. He was in a suit as this was a big new opening show. Everyone would be dressed all fancy. He doesn't have a reason to dress up normally so he's happy he does now. 

Jessica arrived behind him. He felt a kiss on his cheek as he spun around smiling. “Hey Jess.” He smiled, handing her the chocolate and flowers.

"You're adorable." Jess smelled the flowers. "Shall we go in? I've heard these art pieces are about loss and growth." Her eyes lit up.

“Let’s go.” He smiled.

Jessica held his hand as they walked in. They were so excited to see the artwork. Jessica was in awe of the work. She excitedly pulled him to the exhibits. He smiled as he followed her. They were three hands. Two children like hands and one woman hands. All holding onto one another. The woman's hands were coloured like death and lost but the kids were coloured bright and gold.

“This is beautiful.” Jessica said. Jughead nodded. It made him sad. He didn’t understand why.

"You seem sad." Jessica held him.

"I guess I relate." He shrugged.

"We should talk to the artist about it. She's there." Jessica pointed to the woman.

“Maybe.”

"Baby can we?" She smiled.

“Sure.”

Jessica let go of his hands as she headed over to her. She was listening in on their conversations.

"The sculpt over there is symbolizing rebirth. My twins saved me when I was in the darkest place of my life." Jughead stood off to the side."So Miss Cooper why such an emotional collection?"

"I lost someone I love and had his children. But I've been too afraid ever since."

Jughead got a glimpse at her face and what she said. He froze.

"But it's a simple of finding ourselves when you've been tugged away at the wrong time." The woman shrugged. "My twins love helping me make my art. Yet I never tell them the story behind it. That's a mother's job to protect them. I want to protect them better than my mother."

Jughead just stood there in shock. He didn’t know what to do or what to think. It couldn’t be true.

"Anyway, we move on to these pieces. This is a special piece to me. This is the feeling how I felt when I held my twins for the first time." The woman smiled as she turned to look at Jughead.

"Juggie?"

Jughead stood there. He was about to start panicking. Jessica held his hand as he started to calm down. Betty Cooper just looked at him. She excused herself. Jughead headed outside for some air. She followed him out leaving her guests.

"Juggie, it's really you." Betty touched his face. "Don't touch me." Jughead stepped away.

“Jug...” 

“I mean it! Don’t fucking touch me!”

"I never left you... Alice took me to the sisters." Betty started to tear up.

“Yet all these years later and not a single call.” Jughead looked away.

"Because I didn't know how to call and Alice had people watch me." She whispered.

“Whatever.”

"Fine be like that!" Betty stormed off.

Jughead sat outside upset. He couldn't believe he had children he didn't know about. He knew he had to speak with Betty. But he couldn't tonight. He was here with Jessica. Jughead pulled himself together and headed back to her. He found her speaking with Betty. She wanted to buy one of her pieces.

"You're an art collector?" Betty smiled.

“I am.” She smiled. Jughead just came up next to her."What's your favourite style?" Betty glanced at Jughead. 

She quickly realised he was here with her. Jughead wrapped his arm around Jessica’s waist. "I just love it all." Jessica kissed Jughead.

"Well, I will get a copy of this out to you. Thank you." Betty looked at Jughead. Her phone rang as it was the babysitter.

Jughead didn’t know how he should feel. He watched her go with a panicked look on her face.

"What do you mean your at the hospital with the twins?"

“Give me a second baby.” Jughead kissed Jessica. He headed over to Betty.

"Don't be long." Jessica smiled.

Betty walked outside trying to calm herself down. 

"He fell off the kitchen side. Why the hell was he even on the kitchen side? We have rules." Betty began freaking out.

“Betty?” Jughead said. Betty just looked at him. “Is everything okay?” Betty began to cry. "I'm on my way." She whispered.

"Sythe is at the hospital. He's hit his head and it's cut open. He fell off the kitchen side. He was trying to sneak one of the cookies he made with Willow and the baby sister. I have to find my boss." Betty was shaking.

“Are they mine?” Jughead whispered.

"Of course. I found out I was pregnant at the sisters. Their 7 years old. They know how amazing their daddy is. I have to go."

“I’m coming with you.”

"You can't leave your date. She is a lovely woman." Betty pulled her phone into her pocket.

“She’ll understand.”

Betty nodded as she headed to find her boss. Jughead followed her. Her boss was so understanding as she called a cab down. Betty and Jughead got in. They drove to the hospital in silence. Betty was nervously tapping her heels.

“You should’ve called me.” Jughead broke the silence.

"I know but I didn't know how to tell you."

“They probably think I’m some deadbeat like my own father.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Do you really think I'll let them think of you like that?"

“I don’t know. I don’t even know you anymore.”

"Well I would never let them think that." She looked at the window.

“I’ve gone 7 years without knowing I’m a father.”

"I'm sorry." Betty looked at him. "I wasn't strong enough to come back to see you broken."

“I run the serpents full time now. I have a beautiful girlfriend... I moved on and I’m happy. You should’ve just told me. That would’ve changed everything.” 

“How?” She whispered. 

“I would’ve dropped everything an came right to your side. I’m not like my father. I never will be.” Jughead whispered.

"I know you have. But I'm happy for you." Betty looked at him, Jughead didn’t say anything. "She's stunning." He just sat in silence. "Willow will love her style." Betty looked away from him.

“Don’t act like I had no right to move on. You should’ve called me.”

"I'm fucking happy for you! I'm sorry I'm not looking at you. I'm a little worried about Forsythe!" Betty pulled open the door. 

Jughead rolled his eyes. He paid for the taxi as Betty ran inside. Jughead followed her in. 

"Spencer?" Betty ran to the babysitter.

“I’m so sorry Betty. He’s okay. He just needed a couple stitches.” She sobbed. “I’ll pay the medical bills.”

"Hey it's okay. I over reacted darling. It's been a stressful night. I'm not taking money away from your college tuition. Mistakes happen." Betty hugged her. She just cried in Betty’s arms. "Mummy he wants you." Willow ran out the room.

Jughead stood by the door. He teared up watching the little girl run up to her mother. He just wanted to watch from a distance for now.

"Was he being a silly sausage?" Betty kissed her head.

"He is one." The little girl rolled her eyes.  
"Let's go in and see the silly sausage." She held her hand as they headed in together.

Jughead moved a little closer. He sat down in the waiting room. He was watching them through the window. Betty was making their little boy laugh. Jughead couldn’t stop himself from starting to cry. 

Betty caught him from the window. She headed out to him. "Please meet them." Betty passed him her tissues.

“I don’t know if now would be a good time.” He whispered.

"For them or you?" She sat down with him.

“For them.”

"I think there's not a right time to do it." Betty held his hand.

"Mummy can I get sweeties for me and Sythe?" Willow ran out.

Willow gasped, "Mummy has a boyfriend." Jughead looked at her tearing up. She walked up to her. "Why can you have a boyfriend and not me?" The seven year old asked.

“He’s not my boyfriend baby.” She hugged her.

"But I bet my daddy would let me." Willow sat next to her mother.

“He definitely wouldn’t.” Jughead whispered.

Betty just laughed softly. Willow turned to Jughead. "How do you know? My daddy is in Riverdale. He looks after our big family! Huge!" Jughead looked at Betty. "What?" Betty shrugged. "I don't bad mouth people I love."

“Tell her.” Jughead whispered.

"Willow, that is your daddy." Betty moved her daughter's hair out her eyes.

“Really?”

"Yep. Remember the paintings Mummy has of him?" She looked at Jughead.

"So if your my daddy, can I get a boyfriend?" Willow pulled her cutest puppy dog eyes. “No, you can’t.” Jughead smiled. "But why?" She folded her arms.

“You’re too young. You don’t need boys anyways.”

"Daddy's right. Mummy didn't have a boyfriend until she was 17." Betty told her.

"You two are old and boring!" Willow ran to Sythe. "Daddy's here!" Jughead laughed softly. “She’s just like you.”

"She's too sassy for her own good. Sythe is exactly like you." Betty looked at him.

"Daddy?!" Sythe called him. Jughead headed into the hospital room. "Daddy my head hurts." He told him.

“You’ll be okay. Me and your mommy are here.” Jughead teared up. Sythe just hugged him. "Mummy said that one day we can see you." He smiled.

"I talk about you everyday. They know you're nothing like your dad."

"Daddy, Mummy told us you have tattoos." Willow sat next to him.

"Mommy can we stay at Daddy's this summer? We break up next week?" Sythe asked.

"That's up to daddy. The trailer is only small. It's a little smaller than our apartment we're in now." Betty smiled at them. 

"Miss Cooper, I'm going to go. My mother's here to pick me up." Spencer said

"Here darling your money."

“I don’t deserve it.” She told her.

"Darling you do. Sythe is clumsy and I over reacted. If you don't take it I will give your mother it." Betty told her.

"Betty how much is it?" Jughead asked.

"It's fine, it's 10 dollars an hour. So it's 40 dollars."

“It’s okay, Miss Cooper. I need to go.” Spencer ran out.

Betty followed her out giving her mother the money. She then headed back in to see the kids begging Jughead to spend summer at his.

“I’d have to talk to your mommy about it.”

"Of course you can Jughead." Betty took her heels off. She sat on her son's hospital bed.

“Will you come mommy?”

"Me and daddy will have to talk about that but daddy should get back to his pretty girlfriend." Betty hugged her twins.

“Daddy has a girlfriend?” 

"Yep and she is kind." Betty smiled at Jughead.

Jughead nodded.

"Can we meet her? Will she be our step mummy?" Willow asked.

“I’d have to talk to her first but of course you can meet her. And I don’t know.”

Willow nodded. 

"Sweetie, I'm going to call Mrs Honey to come get you." Betty told her.

“Why?”

"Sythe has to stay in over night and only one person is allowed to stay." She explained.

"Can daddy take me?"

Betty shook her head no.

“I should get going.” Jughead sighed.

"Here's my new number." Betty handed him her work card. "Or you can find me most nights working at the tattoo parlor if I'm not at the reception of the art show we were just at."

Jughead nodded.

“Bye Willow.” He hugged her."Bye daddy!" Willow kissed his cheek."Bye daddy." Sythe told him. “Bye Sythe.” Jughead hugged him.

Betty walked Jughead out. She could tell he was upset so she gently rubbed his hand. "I'm so sorry Jughead." Betty looked at him. The nurse was with Sythe watching the twins for two minutes as she walked him out.

“How is this going to work?”

"I moved to New York for a reason. A year ago we were still in California." She told him. "We'll make this work. But I don't want them near Alice in Riverdale." Betty added.

“If you would’ve told me years ago, I would’ve dropped everything and came to you. But now I have a life Betty.”

Betty started to tear up. "I know but I was trying to protect them from Alice. From my reckless self. It's no excuse I'm a bad mother."

“My life is in Riverdale Betty.”

"We fan move near you." She told him.

“You said you wanted to stay as far away as possible.”

"From Alice not you." Betty said. "I can get a job anywhere." Jughead nodded. "Can we have a trailer?"

“Of course.”

"The other side from Alice. Juggie I can't be near her. She'll take the twins " Betty began panicking.

“She can’t do that.”

"She will do whatever she wants. She took me to the sisters."

“Yeah but it’s kidnapping if she touched them. You’re old enough to cut off contact with her.” Jughead told her.

"I'm more afraid of Tallboy." Betty confessed.

“Tallboy is dead.”

"Really?" She began crying happy tears. "My daughter won't have to be... won't have to go through the same thing I did..." Betty stopped herself.

Jughead didn’t say anything. All Betty did was hug him tightly. He just awkwardly hugged her back. She kissed his cheek without thinking before pulling away.

“I go home tonight. I’ll start getting a trailer ready? Or will it be awhile until you come?”

"If you can enrol the twins in Riverdale elementary than we'll be there for the summer in one week." Betty looked at him.

Jughead nodded.

"So I guess see you soon?" She smiled.

“I guess so.”

"I can't wait to meet Jessica official."

Jughead nodded before he headed out. His whole life had been changed. 

It was past midnight as he looked at his phone. All their midnight memories have flooded back into his mind.

Only this time he has two gorgeous little human beings that are his own flesh and blood. He couldn’t believe it. Those two little smiles made him feel a different type of love in a matter of seconds.

The way they called him daddy made his heart feel full for the first time in awhile. Jughead understood the meaning of Betty's sculpt. 

In a matter of seconds the whole in his heart was full.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Being back in Riverdale was terrifying. However, the twins were in awe of seeing where their parents were raised. They loved going around to Daddy's for dinner each night.

Jughead gave them the Jones family trailer. It was slightly bigger than the rest. He was staying in a different trailer now. He had moved out the trailer a few years after she left.

It was officially summer for the twins and Jughead decided to take them camping. Jessica was coming with them to officially meet them. It was just for the weekend.

The twins were so excited, however their mother on the other hand was nervous. She didn’t know how it would go. She was currently dropping the kids off.

"Be good for Daddy." Betty looked at the twins.

“We will.”

Betty hugged them tightly. "Mummy stop it. We'll be with daddy." Willow ran up to Jughead as he smiled at them.

"I'm going now."

“I’ll drop them off home first thing Sunday morning.” Jughead promised.

"Just keep them away from her." She whispered.

“She won’t be an issue.”

"I'm just being careful." Betty looked at him. "Jessica, be on your best behaviour!" She called in the trailer as she left.

“We’ll be fine Betty.”

"I know." Betty just walked back to her trailer.

Jughead got the kids and their stuff packed up in his truck before they headed off. He was so excited.

"Daddy how did you meet Jess?"

“We met back in high school.”

"Like mummy?" Sythe added.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"Was Mummy pretty?" Willow asked.

“She always has been.”

"Baby!" Jessica pouted.

“You’re so beautiful Jess.”

"That's better." She joked. "Hey kids, do you want to go swimming?" 

"We can't swim." Willow said.

"Mummy said money is too low to learn. She showed us some moves on the beach." Sythe told his dad.

“I can teach you.” Jughead smiled.

"Really?" Their eyes lit up.

"Of course." He told them.

"Yes!"

Jughead smiled at them. He couldn't wait to show them. It was something he could actually show them.

______

At the campsite:

Jughead called Betty to see if she was okay with him teaching the kids how to swim."Hey Betts." Jughead smiled.

"Are they okay? Is she there?" Betty began breathing heavily.

“I’m just calling to see if it’s okay if I teach them how to swim.”

"Don't scare me like that." She whispered. "That's perfectly fine. I wish I can see it."

“I’ll send videos.”

"Thanks baby." Betty slipped up. Jughead didn’t acknowledge it. “Don’t worry about them. I’ll keep them safe.”

"I know. I'll see you on Sunday." 

Jughead smiled ending the call. He headed back to Jessica and the kids. "Jess do you love daddy?" Willow asked.

“I do.” She lied. She still wasn’t sure how she felt. But she definitely liked him.

"So you'll marry him? Mummy said people who love each other get married." Sythe asked.

“Maybe someday.”

"Mummy thinks you're pretty." Willow walked in the water with Jessica.

“Well your mommy is very pretty too.”

"Duh." Willow giggled.

Jessica smiled at her. Jughead watched them as he got Sythe in the water with them. Jughead made sure they had floaties to practice swimming with. They were quick learners. Exactly like their mother. Jessica swam over to Jughead and kissed him.

"Babe not in front of the kids." He hugged her.

“Fine.” She pouted.

"Tonight." Jughead showed the kids a breast stroke. She helped him. "Daddy look!" The twins cheered in unison.

“You’re doing so good.” Jughead smiled.

The twins smiled at each other as they swam around their father. They both clung onto him hugging him. They both started to complain how hungry they were.

“Let’s go get some food.” He smiled.

The twins swam out the lake. Jessica tried to hold Jughead's hand but he swam after the kids. She just sighed, deciding to talk to him about it. Jughead made the kids some lunch and they all sat down to eat.

"Baby can we talk?" Jessica whispered.

“What’s wrong?”

"You're totally ignoring me."

“How am I ignoring you?” Jughead asked, confused. Jessica rolled her eyes. "No holding my hand. No kisses? They were 7 not 5!"

“I’m just taking care of my kids Jess.”

"By ruining our relationship! I'm going home." She pulled her swimsuit cover on.

“I don’t understand why you’re upset.”

"I didn't sign up for kids Jones! I'm trying but I want you to try with me too." Jessica pulled her shoes on.

“I didn’t either Jess but they’re my responsibility! Can’t I just enjoy spending time with them? All I want is to get to know them!”

"You can but don't push me to the back of the list either!" She yelled at him.

“I’m not!”

"I'm not arguing with you about this. We both know it's the truth." Jessica stormed off.

Jughead just sighed. 

Jessica packed up her stuff to leave. She called a cab. She wasn't going to spend all weekend arguing with him.

"Daddy tell us about mummy before she got old." Willow handed Sythe half her sandwich.

“She’s not old.” Jughead smiled.

"Yes she is." The twins said in unison.

"She's 25." Jughead laughed. "Dad tell us." Willow rolled her eyes.

“She hated me before we fell in love. We were opposites. From what I can tell she hasn’t changed one bit.”

"Mummy doesn't hate anyone. She said hate is a bad word." Sythe shrugged.

“She hated me for a while. But then we fell in love.”

"How did you meet?" Jughead could tell that Willow was romantic. 

“We met at school. We had a few classes together but we didn’t actually talk much until we got detention together.” The twins gasped. "Mummy was naughty?"

“I was too.” Jughead laughed softly.

"I'm telling her off." Willow folded her arms. Jughead laughed softly. "I love you dad." Sythe smiled.

Sythe was the quiet twin. Jughead just hugged his son.

______

Meanwhile in Riverdale, 

Betty was painting in her trailer. She had gotten herself a job as Riverdale's high art teacher when the school started after summer. She heard a knock at her door as she called them in.

"Betty I need your help." Jessica came in sobbing.

“Jessica? What happened?”

"We argued about the kids." She cried.

“What do you mean?” Betty questioned, confused.

"I'm trying to show affection towards him and he brushes it off around them." Jessica explained.

"Jessica, he doesn't want to be inappropriate to them. He wants to set a good example for them. He has years of getting to know them. And yes, that's my fault. I take full responsibility. I should have called him but I let my fear get the better of me. Jess I've not seen him this happy ever. He is so in love with you and I am so thankful he has someone like you. That he loves you and he can show the kids a healthy relationship." Betty sat her down to talk about it.

“I liked it better when we didn’t have kids around. He won’t pay attention to me.”

"There my kids you're talking about." Betty snapped. Her nice act was over now. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared I’ll lose him.” She sobbed.

Betty rolled her eyes. "Jughead loves you. He'll make time for both you and the kids. He's good like that. Go home, I'll call him." She promised.

“I just need to think of it this way... someday me and Jug will have our own kids. He’ll focus on our family.” Jessica whispered.

"Including my kids Jessica. They are your family now. Don't break their hearts as well as his." Betty told her. "I'll walk you home."

Betty pulled out her phone and messaged Jughead.

B: call me when the twins are asleep.

J: Is everything okay?

B: I've got Jesscia with me. I've tried to help her Juggie but each time I do, she doesn't picture the twins in your future. It's just our babies. Our family, not our family and the twins. The twins really like her and I don't want them getting hurt. I've hurt them enough by not calling you 7 years ago.

J: she doesn’t want the twins around?

"Jess do you want the twins in your family?" Betty wondered.

B: she told me when she originally came to mine that she liked it better with no kids around.

“I want my own family with him.”

B: she wants her own family with you.

"But my twins love you like a second mother." Betty looked at Jughead's trailer.

“Jughead just found out about them a few weeks ago. You kept them from him.”

"For reasons you wouldn't understand. My mother sent me away. She didn't want me. I broke Jughead's heart. But you fixed it. He loves you. I didn't know that when I gave birth to the twins. I was afraid if I called him, my mother would find us. It's a silly excuse I know that now."

“I’ve been in Jughead’s life since high school. He’ll choose me.”

Betty wanted to slap some sense into her. "Go get cleaned up and call your friends." She told her, walking away.

B: call me Juggie x

Jughead called her right away."How big was your argument?" Betty wondered.

“She got mad and left.”

"She thinks you'll choose a family with her than being the twins father." Betty's voice cracked.

“Why would she think that?”

"I don't know Juggie." Tears ran down her face.

“I’ll talk to her when I get home Betts.”

"Juggie?"

“Yeah?”

"I know you love her. So fight for her but tell her your priorities. I'm sorry I've put you in this situation." Betty gave him some advice she learnt the hard way. Prioritising but making the right decision for everyone, it's tough but important.

“I’ll figure it out Betts.”

"I know you will. I admire you Jones."

“You admire me?” Jughead asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Betty laughed softly.

“I don’t know. There's nothing to admire.”

"There is. You are stronger than I'll ever be. You have handled this so well. I should have just called but I guess deep down I was afraid you wouldn't answer. That would have hurt more. I'm sorry Juggie. I'm thankful your forever apart of my family." She got in to see Hotdog laying on her lap licking her.

“I’m not really handling this as well as you think Betts.” Jughead finally confessed.

"Want to talk about it? I can drive so we can finally have the talk?"

"I need to get back to the twins." He changed the topic.

"I could drive up once they're asleep?" She suggested.

“Sure.”

They shortly ended the call after that. Jughead went back to the twins. They were making a den out of twigs they found. Jughead helped them. He just enjoyed spending time with them not having to think. They made him happy. It was crazy to him how alike they were to him. They reminded him so much of Betty too. Willow was a mini Betty. The similarities were comical. That made him think of Betty.

A little while later the sunset at the twins fell asleep in the tent. Jughead was sat by the campfire enjoying the silence. He heard a motorbike pull up as Betty headed to him.

“Hey Betts.”

"Hey, if the twins ask, that's not mine. Mummy doesn't drive that death trap." She sat with him. "Ooh marshmallows."

“Why don’t you want them knowing about it?”

"Because, my friend got into an accident whilst I was in college and passed away." Betty looked up at the sky.

“Then why do you still ride it?”

"Because I took rides around California getting a babysitter. I would ride it anyway feeling free. Feeling alive in moments of such darkness that consumed me. It made me feel close to you." She wiped her tears looking at her twins.

Jughead nodded.

"Anyway, speak to me." Betty turned her body. She was fully focusing on Jughead.  
“I think me and Jess are going to break up.  
"Do you want that?" Betty asked, eating a handful of marshmallows. 

“No but it’s best for my family.”

"Don't do something you don't want to do Juggie. Work through it. Work through all the tears and pain to have a love you deserve." She told him.

“I have to do it. It’s what’s best.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Jughead Jones do you love Jessica?" She raised her eyebrows.

“I don’t know.”

"Can you see a future with her?" Jughead took a moment to think. He looked at the twins and back at Betty.

“Not one that doesn’t involve you and the twins.”

Betty smiled at him. "I know you'll do what's best for you Jughead. But you deserve happiness. I will push you into that happiness if I have too." She playfully nudged him. 

"You grew up Cooper."

"I had two pretty amazing reasons too. They allowed me to love unconventional without fear."

Jughead nodded.

"Anyway Jones, do what's best for you. I love you and I will support you." Betty sat with him.

“I just don’t know anymore.” He whispered.

"How so?" She held his hand.

“Jess wants me to choose. I’m not giving up my kids. I just don’t know if I’ll be happy.”

"You need them both don't you?" Betty moved closer.

“You broke my heart Betty.” He whispered. “I don’t know if I’ll really ever find a love like ours again.”

"I know, I feel the same Jones. I really was ready for a future with you. I was so excited to go home work on my portfolio and facetime you. I got home and shipped off to the sisters. My mother was going to write the note but I had to do it. I had to say goodbye. Even if it was a shitty way to do so. " Betty wiped his tears away. He just looked at her. 'Being there made me grow up fast. They kept me after I turned 18. I nearly lost my scholarship but I pulled through."

Jughead nodded.

"Jug, what else is on your mind? Why am I sitting on something sticky?" Betty stood up to see she sat on a melted marshmallow . Jughead laughed softly. "It's not funny Jug." Betty lifted up her sticky hands.

“It’s a little funny.”

She smirked, getting that mischievous glint in her eye as she sat on his lap getting the marshmallow on him.

“You could wash off in the water...” Jughead hinted. They came here to skinny dip once back in high school.

"I could but I don't have clothes with me." Betty smiled.

“You could borrow mine.”

"Okay." Betty jumped up heading to the lake.

Jughead followed her. They stayed close to the tent so they could hear out for the twins. Betty walked in the lake fully clothed. She began gasping as it was freezing. Whereas, Jughead tugged off his shirt and walked straight into the lake.

"Okay show off." Betty stood getting used to the water.

“I’m a show off?” He laughed softly.

"Yes!" She stood shivering. "I'm fully clothed freezing and you casually take your top off."

“That’s not showing off.”

"Okay, I guess you're right." Betty swam up to him. He smiled at her.``I miss things like this." She splashed him.

“Me too Betts.”

"Makes us feel like teens again." Betty looked at the tent.

“Remember our last trip here?”

"How could I forget? I think it's the day we made the twins."

“Could be.”

"What do you remember Jones?" Betty was interested in how he remembered things after so many years.

“I remember everything.”

Betty blushed at him. She was trying not to smirk but failed. He smiled at her. He couldn't help himself. Things in that moment felt right. There were no pressure to be the perfect parent or partner. They could just be them.

"You know we never got s'mores that day." Betty changed the topic, rubbed her sticky hands together.

“Yeah.”

"I hope they were so hyped up on sugar you finally witness the monkeys they are." Betty snorted a laugh, inhaling water. Jughead laughed softly whilst Betty laughed along with him. They both ended up smiling. "Well this has been lovely, but I should get going." She yawned.

“Oh. Okay.”

"I have to drive back unless you want me to stay?" Betty splashed the water.

“Do you want to stay?” Betty nodded. “Then stay.”

Her nod turned into a smile as Betty hugged him. He hugged her back. Betty acted as if he had something on his shoulders before pushing them under the water. Jughead tugged her down with him. They both came back up laughing before smiling. 

"I'm freezing. Can we warm up?"Betty whispered ever so softly.

“Yeah, of course. We should get out.”

Betty followed Jughead's lead as he led them to the tent. He gave her his old pajama set to change into. He changed after her. They were now sitting at the raw fire just listening to one another.

“So...” Jughead said.

"So, this has been nice. I've missed it." Betty whispered, as she sketched the campsite. She sketched Jughead and the kids around the campfire.

“Me too.”

"We should do family trips more often." Betty suggested.

“I’d love that.”

Jughead moved closer to see her sketch. They fell into a silence again. He just watched her sketch. He used to spend hours watching her sketch.

"The twins do the same thing. They find it fascinating." Betty continued sketching.

“I missed watching you draw.” Betty rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" Jughead nodded. "Why?"

" I find it therapeutic." Jughead rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him. "You're my very own Bob Ross." She laughed softly. "A much prettier one." He whispered.

"I should grow a tash out now." He laughed softly. Betty playfully stuck her tongue out at him. “We should be getting to bed. You can take my tent.”

"We're grown ups. We can share a tent. We won't do anything." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

Betty closed her sketchbook before she headed into the tent with him. Jughead made a pillow wall and Betty snorted a laugh. 

"Are we seven Jones?"

“For tonight, yes.” He teased. Betty rolled her eyes. "So that means we can be afraid of the dark." She threw the pillow at him.

He threw it back. “I was never afraid of the dark when I was a kid.”

"That's not what your dad said." Betty pulled the sleeping bag off him. Jughead rolled his eyes. "I remember seeing a nightlight Jones." She winked.

"I think that's yours Betts."

“Nope.” She said. 

“There was definitely one in your bedroom when you used to sneak me in at night.” Jughead said.

"That was Polly's." She lied.

“Definitely.” He said sarcastically.

"Fine, it was mine but the Southside was scary at night." Betty threw the pillow again. He just smiled at her."Go to sleep you jerk."

“Night Cooper.” He threw the pillow at her.

"Night Jones." She caught the pillow. 

Jughead turned to face the other side of the tent away from her. He knew she falls asleep fast so it wouldn't be a problem. Jughead turned around to look at her. He knew she would be asleep now.

Jughead couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about tonight. Being with Betty made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was by far from easy but it was natural. It wasn't forced, it was playful.  
He had missed her so much. Just watching her sketch tonight made him realise how much he missed the little things .

Jughead had to get up and go for a walk to try and get her out of his mind. He knew the kids would sleep all the way through till the morning.

Jughead walked around the river for an hour. In that hour Sythe had woken up with a nightmare. He came back to see Betty and Sythe sat on the camping chairs drinking warm milk and having a cookie. He sat with them.

"What's up buddy?"

"I had a nightmare." He whispered. Jughead nodded. "It"s just a bad dream, you're safe with me and your mum."

Sythe looked at his mother."Why us mum here though?" He wondered.

“She wanted to come see us.”

Sythe nodded. 

"Don't tell your sister about the cookie." Betty smiled.

"Dad can you read me a story? Mum said you write."

“Sure buddy.”

Betty just watched them interact. Sythe was immediately hooked with his father's story. He shortly fell asleep as they put him back into the tent. They sat back out by the fire.

"I had to restart it to make him some warm milk." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. He was exhausted but couldn’t bring himself to sleep. "You look like you need some." She haded him hers."If your exhausted I won't let you drive the kids home tomorrow." Betty added.

“I just have a lot on my mind, I guess.” He shrugged.

"Want to talk about it? We're both up."

“It’s nothing important.”

"You suck at lying." Betty raised her eyebrows.

“I can’t get you out of my mind Betty.” He whispered.

"I'm pretty great Jones." She tried to make him smile. He didn’t say anything. "I'm joking."

“Let’s just change the subject.” Betty looked at him. "So are you writing?" 

“Not as much as I used to.”

"You should." Betty smiled.

“Maybe.”

"Maybe I could do some sketches for you."

“You mean like illustrations... for my writing?” Betty nodded. “That would be cool.”

"Let's do it." She smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled as well.

"Perfect."

He smiled at her more as Betty began getting ride of the fire. Jughead just sat there. He knew he had to speak to Jessica. He decided to message her.

J: we need to talk.

Jess: when? Now? Shall I call.

J: can you come here? I think it’s best to have this conversation in person.

Jess: sure I'm already driving to you.

"I'm going to bed." Betty said.

"Night Betts."

“Night Jug.”

Betty headed to the twins tent. She wanted to be woty the twins. Jughead sat waiting for Jessica. It was an hour later when she arrived.

"I'm sorry baby. I just want our family. Not Betty's family." Jess hugged him.

“They’re my family.”

"And so am I." She sighed.

“I can’t just get rid of them. They’re my children Jess.”

"I know but they remind you of her Jughead. You've been taking more care of her than me. Maybe this is where we end?"

“I think that would be best.” Jessica nodded. "I will never hold a light to Betty Cooper." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I understand." Jessica kissed him one finally time. "I hope we can stay friends?"

He nodded whilst Jessica just walked away. Jughead sighed before heading back to Betty and the kids. He saw Betty was still awake. She was finishing her sketch.

“Hey.” He whispered.

"You broke up?" Betty guessed.

“We did.”

"I'm sorry." Betty crawled out the kids tent hugging him."Think of it this way you can get someone who deserves you."

"I just want to go to sleep Betts." Jughead sighed.

"Come on then." 

Jughead crawled into bed as Betty hugged him. She wanted to make sure he was okay. He wrapped his arms around her. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. He drifted asleep quickly for the first time in years. 

However, his days of laying in were over. He had two little kids jump on him waking him up.

"Daddy can we swimming again?" Willow asked.

"Willow no! We were going to ask for a walk." Spencer told her.

“We can do both.” Jughead smiled.

"I don't want to swim. I'm scared." Sythe whispered.

"Wait is that mummy?" Willow crawled over to her.

“We don’t have to swim Sythe.”

"Good." He whispered.

"Wait mum?" Willow gasped.

"I'm up." Betty mumbled.

“She came to finish out the trip with us.” Jughead lied.

"Mum, dad told us you were got detention." Willow folded her arms.

“We did. That’s how we got to know each other.”

"You said if me and Sythe got detention you would take sunday icecream away." Willow gave her the disappointed look.

“I’m not saying it was good that I got detention. That rule still stands.”

"But you shouldn't punish us if you didn't follow your own rules." Jughead couldn't help but laugh. Betty rolled her eyes. “You’re their father. Back me up Jones.”

"But she's right Cooper." Jughead winked.

"Forsythe." Betty raised her eyes.

"What mummy?"

"I'm speaking too your daddy, honey." She smiled.

“Daddy has the same name as me?”

"Yes, Daddy is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. You're the fourth." Betty explained.

"Cool! We have a sick name." Sythe smiled.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Jughead whispered beneath his breath."But Willow you should listen to your mummy or I'll take your iPad away." 

"Fine, I'll be good." Willow rolled her eyes. "My name is better!"

"Oh yeah? Sweetie, why are you named that?"

"Mum said you always sat at a Willow tree on your midnight dates." Willow shrugged. Jughead smiled faintly. "Baby that's adorable." Jughead looked at Betty.

“I just really missed you when I was naming them.” 

Jughead nodded.

"Guy's let's give daddy a group hug." Betty hugged him as they all joined the hug. "I love you guys."

"Even mum?" Spencer asked.

"Especially Betts." Betty hugged him even tighter. "I love you Jughead."

“I love you too Betts.”

Betty wanted to kiss him but she didn't know if it would be too soon. So she settled on kissing his cheek. 

Jughead looked between his family. These people here are his family. They've only been his family for a few weeks but it felt right. Nothing has felt more right than this.

Jughead's whole in his heart has healed up. He has a loving family he couldn't wait to spend forever with.


	10. Chapter 10

The twins absolutely adore Riverdale. They wanted to know their grandparents. Betty was reluctant and kept shutting them down. Jughead told them they couldn’t meet his parents.

Willow was kicking off. They were in Pops as Alice walked through. "Kidnapped a child Jones?" Alice smirked.

Willow turned to look at the woman. "Dad, why does she look like mum?"

“Ignore her.” Jughead said.

"But she looks like Mummy." Willow turned to the woman. "Do you know my mummy?"

“Willow!”

"What daddy?" Willow started to tear up.

“I said don’t speak to her!”

"Sorry daddy." She hugged him. 

"Willow, he told you to stop." Sythe whispered

Betty came in to join them. She had just visited Toni. She could see how stressed out Jughead was.

"Baby you okay?" Betty kissed him. Jughead nodded."Elizabeth? You're home." Alice smiled.

Betty quickly turned around. "Mother." She glared. "Jughead take the kids home."

"Wait I'm a grandmother?" Jughead quickly got the kids out. "We want nothing to do with you. Stay away from me and my kids!" Betty stormed out.

Jughead saw Betty shaking. The kids didn't understand why their mother were so angry. Betty headed outside to them.

"Juggie we need to move." Betty sighed.

“I’m not leaving Riverdale Betty.”

"Not Riverdale, just a little further away from the trailer park." She started to panic.

“Fine.” Jughead agreed.

Betty couldn't calm herself down. She felt like she was strapped to the bed at the sisters again. She was having a panic attack in front of her kids. She hasn't had once since they were babies. 

"I feel like I'm in the room."

“You’re safe. You’re okay.” He hugged her.

"Mummy?" Sythe whispered.

"I can't breath." Betty slipped her seat belt off. Betty tried to control her breathing. She managed to calm down as Jughead hugged her. "Mummy are you okay?" Willow asked.

"I'm just not feeling well baby girl." Betty lied. "Juggie I need to go to sleep."

Jughead nodded. He took them home. The twins laid on the couch with Betty. They were doing their homework as they were back at school. It was a Sunday and Jughead was on drop off duty tomorrow. 

He sat writing at the coffee table. Jughead was worried about Betty. He wanted to take her for a ride to clear her mind.

"I'm okay now. I promise, I over reacted." Betty looked at Jughead.

"You had a normal reaction. I hear the stories that happen there." He walked over to her.

"Well I did escape, so I really won." Betty held his hand. Jughead nodded. Betty stood up and hugged him. "I scared the kids." She whispered.

“They’re fine. Just worried.”

"I know. I hate scaring them. Just seeing her baby I felt like I was in the room again. Meds getting shoved down my throat." Betty kissed his cheek.

“Well you’re safe now. She’s out of our lives.” Jughead said. Betty smiled at him. "Thank you. T said she could look at the twins so we could go on a date."

“A date?”

"Yes." Betty whispered.

“I just got out of a relationship Betty.”

"We don't have too." Betty shrugged.

“I want to take it slow. Focus on the kids first.”

"Of course. I guess I should tell you, Chuck asked me on a date." She whispered."I said no but you should know."

Jughead nodded.

"Anyway, thank you for today." Betty headed to their bedroom.

“Of course. I should get back to my trailer.”

"Okay. Don't be late for the kids. I have a work meeting." She said.

Jughead nodded. He hugged the kids goodnight smiling. The kids headed to bed after.

____

The following morning, Betty came out the shower to Willow talking to Alice. “Willow! Come here!”

"But grandma is taking me for icecream. She said no school today." Willow smiled.

“Come here right now.”

"No!" She yelled back at her.

"That's right honey. Come with grandmother." Alice smirked.

Willow held her grandmother's hand. 

"Willow!" Betty snapped.

"I said no!" Willow shouted.

Jughead heard shouting as he walked Hotdog. He was getting ready to pick the kids up.

“Willow come here.” Jughead said.

"Okay dad." Willow ran over to her. "I want to stay with you. Mum's shouting at me for speaking to granny." She was crying.

"You should listen to your mum, Willow. We'll be talking about this after school." 

"Mother, I told you. Just forget about us. You never loved me so why start now?" Betty asked.

“I have grandchildren now.”

"But you never had a relationship with me, Mother. You wouldn't let me love Jughead. Now we're here in this situation!" She snapped.

"I want a relationship with them." Alice looked at Sythe behind Betty.

"Well sorry to disappoint that isn't happening. I'm going to call the police for trespassing."

“You can’t be serious.”

"Jughead pass me my phone." Betty glared at her mother.

"Dad, can we go?" Sythe asked his father.

He didn't like arguments. He quickly walked up to his father. Jughead got the kids back inside grabbing their bags before heading to school.

Jughead drove them there quickly. He made sure the school knew no one was allowed to pick them up besides him or Betty. He drove back to see Alice still with Betty. Betty emailed the school saying she'll be late.

"Mother, go." Betty whispered.

“I want a relationship with them!”

"No! You fucked up with me! You aren't seeing them. My daughter has never yelled at me like that before." Betty told her.

Jughead stood at Betty's side. He held her hand. “ Alice leave before we get a restraining order.” Jughead said.

"I don't listen to you. Fp was my leader. I'm going to get my grandchildren."

“I’ll call the fucking police. Better yet, I’ll send all the serpents after you!” Jughead snapped.

Alice turned to look at him. "You wouldn't dare." She challenged him.

“I fucking would!”

"Elizabeth are you going to let your boyfriend speak to me like that?" She looked at Betty.

"Yes."

“Now leave! Because If you don’t, I will make it my job to get you as far away from Riverdale as possible!” He yelled.

Alice looked at Betty as she looked away. That's when she backed off the couple. She walked back to her car. Alice knew she had messed up and her daughter would never forgive her. She decided it would best to leave them alone. It’s the only way of maybe someday fixing things.She saw her daughter hugging the Jones boy crying. Jughead held her close to him.

Alice felt terrible at that moment. They had really loved each other. They still do. She saw him wipe her daughter's tears.

"Willow shouted at me like she hated me." Betty held her hand over his.

“She just doesn’t understand Betts. It’s going to be okay. I’ll speak with her.” He held her face in his hands.

"How do we tell her that her grandma never loved me?" Betty pouted.

“I’ll figure out a way to explain everything. I’m good with words.” He teased.

"Yeah you are." Betty looked at him. "How are they?"

“Good.”

"So they're not mad at me?" She cupped his face back. “Of course not.”He said.

Betty nodded softly resting her head in his hands. "Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know what I would do if she found me alone with the twins in New York." She looked up at him.

"You would have handled it baby. You are strong. You are also stubborn like Willow. She is a mini you. She's adorable." Jughead smiled at her. 

"She's getting punished." Betty pouted. Jughead laughed softly. "She's going to bed early without dessert." Betty told him. 

"Okay." Jughead softly stroked her face. 

"I'm getting fired aren't I?"

"Maybe, Honey did always hate us." Jughead moved his hands away. "I guess I should go to work."

"Message me if you need me." He told her. 

Betty nodded, grabbing her work bag. She headed to work in a foul mood that day. The kids loved her teaching style, that made her day slightly but her mind was still stuck with her mother.

She loved her deep down but was still blinded by the pain. Betty decided to message her. 

B: we need to talk. 

A: when? 

B: this weekend.

A: can't it be sooner?

B: it's Jughead's turn to have the kids then. 

A: okay, Elizabeth. Meet me at my trailer.

B: okay mum.

Betty knew she should talk to Jughead about going to see her mother but she knew he would just get mad. He wouldn’t keep an open mind to it. He would just tell her to stay away from her. But she wanted to be honest so on her lunch break she called him.

“Hey Betty. Everything okay?”

"Jughead I need to know why she sent me there." Betty confessed.

“You’re not seriously speaking to Alice, are you?”

"Would you be mad?" She whispered.

“I don’t want her anywhere near the kids. Ever.”

"Something we agree on honey. I just want to know why she sent me away. We could have had a different life." Betty said.

“She’s just going to hurt you even more Betts.”

"Jughead do you trust me?" She requested a facetime. He accepted it. “Of course I trust you. I just know this won’t end well.”

"I just want to know why. We would have had a different life." Betty looked at him.

“Yeah but we don’t. Things turned out this way.”

"I know Juggie. I just wish that things were different. But I need this." She sat at her desk.

“Fine. All I ask is that she’s not brought back into our lives. I meant what I said, I would make it my mission to get her out of this town.” Jughead said.

"I promise. She ruined me Jughead. I just need answers. She took you from me."

Jughead just nodded.

"Anyway, I miss you."

“I miss you too.” He said.

"Working at our high school is weird." Betty giggled. "I just think about us in the blue and gold. "

“We have a lot of memories there.”

"We do." She smiled. "Do you remember that time you were distracting me from my work?"

“I do.” He smiled.

"You picked me up and kissed my neck." She smiled as well.

“We did a lot of stuff in that room that was against all school rules in so many ways.” Jughead teased. 

"Many great things. Against the filing cabinet." Betty bit her lip. Jughead smirked, seeing that. "I would hate to shine a blue light up against it." Jughead laughed softly."Remember that time Veronica Lodge of all people caught us." Betty walked into the blue and gold.

“I remember. I also remember that she felt bad for me because I didn’t have a date to the dance. She asked me to dance and you got mad.” Jughead teased.

"Well she shouldn't have danced with my man." Betty glared.

“You were there with Archie.”

"To be close to you. What was I thinking?" Betty sat on the table. Jughead laughed softly again. "You loved how jealous I got." She flipped the camera to show him the blue and gold.

“I did love it. A lot.”

"We danced the night away. The only dance we ever got." Betty whispered. Jughead nodded."We should go to a ball."

“Yeah? Where?”

"For the serpent." Betty smiled.

“Are you saying we should host one?”

"Why not? The serpents don't get anything nice and I didn't officially see your crowing." She giggled.

“I think they’d love that. I’ll talk to Toni about planning.”

Betty's eyes lit up. "Amazing but we have to talk about the twins and the serpents. Talk when I get home?"

“Of course.”

"Bye honey." She smiled.

“Bye Betts.” Jughead ended the call.

Betty headed back to work. She smiled, feeling like they were finally moving past the past. She hoped they could work it out.

_____

At the end off the day Betty picked the twins up. She was making dinner for Jughead to come around.

"Mummy I'm sorry." Willow said.

"It's okay baby. Go do your homework. Daddy's coming over." Betty hugged her.

“Really?” She smiled.

"Yes, that should be him at the door." Betty smiled.

She answered it to see Jughead there smiling. He brought her flowers."Flowers Juggie?" Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "What did I do to deserve them?"

"Just being you." He shrugged.

Betty smiled as she put them in water. Sythe was reading in the living room. Willow was dancing in the bedroom.

"So food will be ready in a few minutes. But in the meantime, get the kids ready." Betty smiled.

Jughead grabbed the kids. They were talking Jughead's ear off. They missed him when they weren’t with him every day.

"Daddy can you stay the night?" Sythe asked.

“If your mommy is okay with it.”

"Absolutely." Betty handed them the plated up food. Jughead smiled at her. "Eat up guys." She smiled, sitting with him.

Both the kids loved eating as much as their father. They were always hungry. That's why she had to stop breastfeeding. It was too painful.

"So about the serpents." Betty prompted.

“Yeah?”

"I don't want the twins joining until they can make their own mind up at 16." She told him.

"I respect that but Betts they are surrounding by them." Jughead held her hand beneath the table.

“I know.” 

“They’re serpents by blood. But it’s their decision if they actually want to be a part of it or not.” Jughead said.

"Thank you." Betty smiled. Jughead nodded. "I just want them to have the choice like you did." 

"Mum is flirting with dad." Sythe whispered to Willow.

“Really?”

"Look." He pointed to their hands. Willow smiled at them. Betty looked at Jughead. "I won't hide the truth from them. I never have."

Jughead nodded.

"You know, today in the blue and gold I found this." Betty pulled out Jughead's old ring.

“Really? I was looking for that for so long.”

"I remember someone taking it off when we snuck off from detention. Do you know." She winked. Jughead smirked. "I thought you should have it back. It was in my hiding spot." Jughead put in on. It still fit perfectly.

"It fits, Cinderella." Betty winked.

"No, mum is Rapunzel." Sythe corrected. Jughead laughed softly. "We might watch a little too much Disney." Betty smiled.

“You used to force me to watch Disney movies all the time back in high school.” Jughead teased.

"And aren't you glad?" Betty rested her head on him. 

"Mum, it's our birthday next month, can we have a ball?" Sythe asked.

“Me and daddy were planning something like that for soon.” Betty smiled.

"Yes!" He smiled.

Jughead smiled at his son. He was so lucky he had a family. He felt the pure love of how family should be. He never had that growing up and he was glad he could give his kids the life he never had.

Jughead was so glad they've experienced different places than Riverdale.It reminds him, he will never be defined by Riverdale. People are defined by their experiences. He was so happy to give them the life they deserve. After all they deserved the world.

They finished up dinner as a family. After that they got all cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. Jughead moved his arm around Betty's waist. She smiled up at him as He moved his hand further up waist under her jumper.

Betty bit her lip. "What happened to moving slowly?"

“I can’t stay away from you.” He whispered in her ear.

"I like that." She whispered back.

“We should get the kids to bed.”

"It's not even 6PM." Betty ran her hands up his thighs.

"It's bedtime kids." Jughead smiled.

The kids loved to sleep like their mum. They happily headed to bed. They did their night routine before falling asleep fast. 

"They listen to you better." Betty pouted.

“They listen to you sometimes.” He teased.

"Name when?"

"All the time." Jughead gently pulled her into him. Betty smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you for giving me the best gifts of my life." Betty started to tear up.

"You gave me the best gift, a family."

Jughead held her face. He leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Betty smiled into the kiss. This was the first time they've actually kissed. They haven’t kissed in 8 years. Betty pulled away blushing. 

"No one ever compares to your lips." Betty whispered.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered.

"You have no idea." She played with his hair.

Jughead leaned down to kiss her again. They both depended the kiss . He pulled her in closer. Betty smiled as she ran her cold hands up her shirt. 

Jughead bit his lip. "You're freezing."

"Warm me up then Jones." Betty smirked. Jughead kissed her again. He put her down on the couch."I love you." Betty played with his hair.

"Betty Cooper, I have loved you my whole life."

Betty pulled him down to kiss him. They just kissed getting lost in each other's embrace. They felt like teens again as their clothes came off whilst kisses were spread over every inch of their body.

They were so eager. They just needed to be together. 8 years apart was a long time but as soon as they touched one another it felt like the time hasn't passed. Jughead just wanted to make her feel good. With each thrust and kiss he made her feel like the luckiest girl alive .

"Baby." Betty moaned.

“I love you.” He kissed her neck. He was moving quickly and deep.

"I'm not on the pill anymore." She confessed.

“I’ll pull out.” He kissed her.

Betty nodded.

Jughead kissed her as he moved. They were trying to be quick so they didn't wake the kids. It wasn't like they had to be fast. Their body reacted fast too one another. Betty climaxed a little after Jughead. She bit her lip trying not to wake the twins. He had finished her off when he pulled out. He was nervous that she didn’t enjoy it.

"I love you. I know we might be rushing things but let's by a house." Betty sat up. Jughead kissed her softly. “You want to buy a house? Betts I’m going to need to get another job or at least get one of my books published. I cant afford that.”

"Actually, I can afford it." She confessed.

“What?”

"I sold my collection of sculptures. It went for a few thousand." Betty smirked.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

"Because I'm a southsider and having money is freaky. They want more from me."

“So you wouldn’t tell me because you think I would use you? Because that’s what you’re making it seem like.” Jughead got up and started getting dressed.

"No because I don't know what to do with the money. I love you, don't go or get dressed."

“I have Serpent obligations tonight. Tell the kids I’ll see them tomorrow morning.” Jughead said. He wouldn’t make eye contact with her as he finished getting dressed. He sat down to get his shoes on.

"Actually I'll drop them off tomorrow. I rather not spend time with you if you can't look me in the eyes."

“I have to go.” He glanced at her. They’ve always been like this. One small thing could light the whole relationship on fire. It didn’t mean they loved each other any less, there was just always going to be some sort of drama between them. 

It just meant they were always going to be polar opposites. They do say opposites attractive but they can also explode. Their relationship had never been perfect but they had such a connection. Now they had to focus on how to not implode their family up all over a simple connection.

Once Jughead was fully dressed he walked out without a second glance. Betty sighed. 

Just when it felt like they were moving forward they were moving backwards.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

8 years later-

The Cooper Jones family were a dysfunctional mess. Their parents have been off and on for 8 years. They couldn't really bring themselves to be together to implode their family. 

Both adults have been dating someone else for a year now. Yet the twins are now 16. Making the decision if they want to join the serpents.

Jughead was all for it. He brought them to the bar all the time. That would always make Betty mad. Betty didn't want them to join. She escaped the serpents when her mother sent her to the sisters. 

Betty had fixed her relationship with her mother. Jughead hated Alice around the kids but Betty didn't care. He was always talking bad about Alice to the kids.

Jughead currently had the kids. Betty was in New York at her art show. They were all in his trailer eating dinner. His girlfriend Sabrina was there. She got along well with the kids. They adored her. 

They didn’t like Betty’s boyfriend though. He was always at the house. Betty bought a house on the northside. Liam tried so hard to replace Jughead. It made Willow and Sythe mad.

"Dad, we hate him. Mum only keeps him around so she doesn't run back to you. He wants to propose." Willow sighed.

“I’m sure your mother loves him. Try to keep an open mind.”

"Dad, he hates us. He calls me names." Sythe teared up.

“He calls you names?”

"Yeah. He calls me gay and shit like that. He read my diary and outed me to mum. I wasn't ready." 

Jughead was furious. He knew he had to speak to Betty. “I’ll talk to your mom.” Jughead said. Sythe nodded. 

"I'm going out." Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm not playing happy families with either you nor mom."

“You have a curfew.” Jughead reminded her.

"Yeah that's not happening." Willow grabbed her serpent jacket and stormed off. Jughead sighed. He just looked at Sythe. "What's going on with her?"

"She is seeing someone. Also she hates that you and Mom avoid one another."

“Willow barely even speaks to me anymore.” Jughead said.

"She ignores mom. Count yourself lucky. Mom cries herself to sleep because she fucked up as a parent. Liam tells her everyday."

“I’ll speak with her when she gets home.”

"Dad, things haven't been the same since your last argument with mom."

“When are things ever normal with this family.” Jughead sighed.

"I know but things were good when we wee little. I just don't know what happened to you and mom. Can I go do my homework?"

“Of course. I’ll call her.”

"Thanks dad." Sythe hugged him.

Sythe headed to go do his work. Jughead excused himself from the table with Sabrina so he could go outside and call Betty. He sat on his step calling Betty. He knew she would be showing everyone her work. He just hoped she had a minute to answer. Fortunately for him she did.

“Jughead? Why are you calling me?” 

“Hello to you too, Cooper.” He said sarcastically.

"Sorry Jones. I'm stressed." She sighed.

“We need to talk about what Sythe just told me.”

"Let me escape this room. It's too crowded." Betty headed onto the streets of New York.“What did he say?” 

“That your boyfriend outed him to you. He wasn’t ready for you to know because of Liam! He makes fun of him!” Jughead said angrily.

"Wait he does?" Betty whispered."I knew that Sythe was gay. I wasn't pushing him to tell me. How have I not seen it?" 

“Liam tortures our children Betty. Are you really going to let that happen?”

"Of course not! That won't be a problem anymore Jughead. I found him making out with the head of the museum. He fucked her because he didn't think I could get my work shown again by myself. So I will make him apologise to Sythe! I can't afford to lose him too. Willow doesn't even talk to me anymore. She doesn't come home or she just stays with you." Betty wiped her tears.

“She’s rarely ever with me.”

"Then she's been lying to me. Am I that self involved I can't see my children struggling Jones?" She sighed.

“Seems like it.”

"What happened to supporting one another?" Betty ended the call. 

Jughead sighed heading back inside to his girlfriend. He checked on Sythe saying the problem would be fixed.  
____

A week later: 

Willow Pendleton Jones was in big trouble. She had set the girls locker room on fire whilst smoking a joint. The principal called in Betty and Jughead to speak about it. They wanted them to pay the damages or they’d take their family to court. Willow was set to be expelled.

He figured that Willow was acting like this due to an unstable home life. He also wanted to talk about how things were at home.

"Mr and Mrs Jones." 

"Miss Cooper, so I would appreciate it if you give me my correct name. Seeing I did work here." Betty snapped.

“Sorry Miss Cooper.”

"Thank you. Proceed." She told him.

“Is there anything that could be going on at home that would cause Willow to act out like this?”

"If you're going to sit here and lecture us on our parenting then I'm leaving. I have just paid for your damages. Whatever, is going on is our business and it yours." Betty snapped.

“It’s probably Betty’s boyfriend that’s getting to her.” Jughead said.

"Ex boyfriend! And all the blame goes on me, why?' She looked at him.

“The kids are perfectly fine staying with me. When they have to go home to you, that’s the issue. I’m sure Liam is just like Tallboy was.” Jughead said.

Betty just looked at him like she had been shot. Tears instantly ran down her face. "Excuse me." Betty ran out the room.

She decided to speak to Willow in the blue and gold. Willow was sitting by the window. "Hey baby girl." Betty wiped her tears.

“What do you want mom?” Willow said.

"To talk. Your dad said something that brought me back to your age. Did Liam ever do stuff to you?"

“Like what kind of stuff?” Willow whispered.

"Anything." Betty sat on the window with her. "When I was your age, your grandma had a boyfriend that would make me very comfortable. He tried to do stuff with me."

“Liam tried to do a few things...He never got the chance to but he tried.”

"Honey." Betty hugged her. "Why couldn't you tell me?" She kissed her daughter's head.

“Half the time you’re a mess mom. I didn’t want to make it worse.”

"I've let you down Willow. I never meant to turn into my mother. You should have told me." Betty held her crying softly. "I need to finish speaking with your dad but I'll be back."

Betty walked back into the office. She looked at Jughead and nodded.

“Mr Jones has agreed to pay the damages. Willow can remain going to school here after a month’s suspension.” The principle said.

Betty nodded as she pulled her check book out paying half the damage. She handed it to the principal. 

"Jug I want to take Willow to a cabin to talk to her properly. You can come if you want."

“I have a lot I need to do at home.”

"No we need a family weekend to discuss things. You're coming." Betty didn't give him a choice.

“Betty I’m picking up shifts at Pop’s. Money is tight right now. I have to work this weekend at the bar and at Pop’s.”

"I can pay for the money you'll lose. Please Jughead, we've fallen out of touch." She begged.

“Fine.”

Betty nodded.

____

That night Betty travelled up to the cabin. The kids got settled in. Betty was out in the woods with Willow as Jughead was travelling up.

"I want you to take these balloons filled with paint and chuck it at the canvas. I do this when I'm lost and that's been a lot. I'm sorry for that Willow."

“Okay.”

Betty threw one screaming she's a terrible mother. Willow threw one screaming she's scared.

"Why honey?" Betty looked at her daughter.

“Everything. You and dad are constantly fighting. I’m scared I’ll lose my family.” She cried. “It’s tough already with you two never talking.”

Betty put the paint down and hugged her daughter. "We're going to sort that out honey. Me and your father have a complicated history. Have I ever told upi the X rated version of how we got together?"

“You haven’t.”

"Do you want to know? It might make a bit more sense to why we're so hot and cold." Betty wondered.

“Leave out the gross details but yes.” Willow smiled faintly.

"So all of it?" Betty laughed softly.

"Eww mom!" Willow laughed for the first time in a long time. Betty hugged her. “How did it start?”

"You're father was on a football team. I hated them." Willow gasped, she could never image her father as a jock. "Tell me about it. His teammates picked on me because I used to be a serpent." 

"Wait, you a serpent?"

“I used to be. I was kicked out when I left town.”

"Why?" Willow asked.

"I'll get too that bit. Anyway, I started a food fight after Archie tripped me over. We got detention. Saturday detention, might I add. But before that I used to walk Hotdog. I never knew your dad was a serpent. I found out as I broke into his house."

“You broke into his house?”

"Your grandfather was an alcoholic. So I made sure Hotdog was fed and walked. I used to work at pops. So any spare food I would hand out to all the serpents. Your father caught me." Betty laughed softly. "We argued and I convinced him to walk Hotdog with me. We ended up in a competition. He won and flirted with me. I said I was out of shape. He said your pretty fit to me."

“Is that why dad doesn’t talk about his family? He refuses to tell us.”

"Yes honey. It's why I got so mad when you talked to grandma. Me and her didn't have a good relationship either. He invited me back to his. We watched half a movie before I had to work. At work he defended me." Betty started to cry happy tears.

“What about dad’s mom? Did he ever tell you about her?” 

“That’s a story not even I was told. I still don’t know.” Betty said. 

“What happened next?”

"Gross things. But I told him what happened with Tallboy. Your dad used to sneak in and sleep with me each night. He would protect me. He started to fall in love with me but I thought no one could ever love me. But whilst all that was going on we were in this massive teasing one another. His teammate asked me to the dance. I said yes to be close to him but that pushed us apart. But we got our night of dancing together."

“How did you break up?”

"The first time or the next three?" Betty asked.

“All of them.”

"The first time because I told him Maybe we shouldn't continue whatever we had been. I was scared. The second time was pretty similar. Your father was guided and scared. The last time was over a note. That's the time that ruined us. Grandma hates your dad. She sent me to the sisters of quiet mercy. They do conversion therapy. They keep the insane there or mental ill. It was there 16 years ago. I found out u was pregnant with you and your brother." She hugged her daughter.

“And you didn’t see dad until seven years after we were born.”

Betty nodded. "I love your father. I was too afraid to come back. To see the mess I'd cause. I was too afraid of Grandma taking you guys away. " She explained to her daughter.

“When I was little I remember you and dad being close. Then he stopped coming over for dinner... then we only saw him on weekends. I didn’t understand what happened.”

"We started seeing each other again." Betty smiled. "But it was on and off."

“Dad’s happy with Sabrina. I like her.”

"I know. I like her too, he makes her happy. When he got into a relationship, I felt like I had too." Betty looked away ashamed. "Hense Liam, I was trying so hard not to go back to your father. I knew we wouldn't survive another break up of sorts. I'm so sorry Willow. I let you and your brother down." Betty threw a paint balloon at the canvas.

“I think dad wants to propose.” Willow whispered.

"That's good." Betty teared up.

“I think you need to be honest with him mom.”

"What do you mean honey?" She tried to act dumb.

“You love him.”

"I do." Betty cried softly.

“Tell him.” Willow hugged her. She hugged her daughter back. "I can't. He's finally happy. Could you get your brother? I need to apologise to him too." Betty kissed her daughter's head.

Willow nodded as she headed inside to get Sythe. Jughead arrived a few minutes later. "Dad!" She ran up to him. “Hey Willow.” Jughead hugged her.

"Me and mum talked." Willow sat on the couch.

“That’s good.”

"We're good now. I found out she still loves you." She casually added.

“She definitely doesn’t. We have too many issues.”

"Then why did she tell me so herself? She told me all your issues." Willow looked her father dead in the eyes.

“She doesn’t love me.”

"You should talk to her after Sythe."

Meanwhile Betty and Sythe were talking whilst smashing the balloon paints. "I'm sorry my handsome boy." Betty hugged him. "But to make you feel better, I could tell."

"It wasn't your fault. People come in and out of our lives. Sometimes we know why sometimes we don't. Sometimes chapters of our lives can get wet. The ink smudges and we get lost. The pages dry and we find ourselves." Sythe told his mother.

"How did my sweet boy get so smart?"

"Two great parents." He hugged her.

“You’re just like your dad.” Betty smiled at her son. 

"Smart and charming." Sythe laughed. 

"Exactly." Betty kissed his head. "You and dad should talk. I'll go get him."

“I think you and dad need to talk actually.” Sythe told her.

"Could you get him for me?" She wondered.

“Of course.”

Betty just sat nervously looking at the painting she has done with her kids. Jughead came out and sat with her. She looked up at him.

"The kids think we should talk." Betty passed him a balloon of paint.

“Why?”

"Because they are far smarter than us and can see I never stopped loving you." She laid down sighing.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"They also don't understand it doesn't matter. You're going to propose to Sabrina. You should, she is amazing. I love her and love that she's there for the kids. That she wants them unlike Jessica."

“I bought the ring.” Jughead whispered.

"That's amazing Jones." Betty tried to hold her tears back.

“That’s why I’m working two jobs right now. I’m in debt... a lot.”

"I can help you pay it off." Tears fell down her cheeks.

“I can’t ask you to do that. You already paid half the damages from Willow. I have to figure out how I can pay the rest.”

"I'll pay for all of it Juggie. We're family and my art work is still selling." Betty looked at him.

“You really don’t have to. I just need to try and get one of my books published. Then I can hopefully get some money to not lose the bar.”

"How much do you need to save the bar?" She looked at him.

“Ten thousand. That will completely pay off everything. Then the bar will be completely mine.”

Betty grabbed her phone. She called her bank saying she needs ten thousand pounds. Her paintings are for 500 a piece and her sculpt a thousand. They happily gave it to her. She then transferred it into the bar's business account.

“Betty you really didn’t need to do that. I can’t accept it.”

"We're family right? My kids practically live in that bar. It's nothing." She shrugged.

“I’ll pay you back. The second I get one of my books published... I’ll pay you back for the bar and that time you paid my medical bills in high school. I owe you Cooper.”

"I love you Jones. You don't owe me anything. You gave me my kids and showed me love." Betty hides her tears.

“Betts?”

"No, I know. You're going to marry that amazing woman." She looked at him.

“Do you not want me to?”

"It doesn't matter what I want. All I want is for you to be happy. She makes you so happy." Betty looked away.

Jughead nodded. 

Betty just needed a hug. She leant over and hugged him softly. He hugged her back. "I'm really happy for you Jug." Betty looked at him. "You were right with the Willow and Liam situation. How couldn't I recognise the signs?"

“I don’t know. You loved him.”

"I didn't." Betty sighed.

"I just want to move on from that part of my life. Focus on the twins. Try be a friend to Sabrina." She added, laying back down.

Jughead nodded.

"So this ring." Betty looked at the stars.

“Yeah?”

"How beautiful is it?" She started looking for the consultations. 

“It’s gold with diamonds. Sabrina loves that.”

"Sounds beautiful." Betty uttered, as a shooting star went past. Jughead showed her a picture of it. Betty looked at the ring and felt her heart clutch. "She'll love it." She was trying to stay so strong but failed.

“Betts...”

"Yeah?"

“If you don’t think the marriage would be good for our family... if it’s too painful... I won’t.”

Betty looked at him. "The kids love her. You love her Jughead. The only person who will find it painful is me. I only got with Liam so I wouldn't go back to you and ruin your happiness." She just sat up. "You should take the kids and go propose to her."

“Betty I’d give it up for you and your happiness.”

"But what about your happiness?" Betty looked at him confused

“I care about our family more than anything.”

"But you love her. You should be with her. She makes you happy. You don't argue with her all the time." Betty looked at him. Her tears ran over her cheeks.

“Our family means everything to me.”

"I know. She's your family too now." Betty rubbed his cheek.

“If it makes you unhappy I won’t... maybe....” he sighed. “Maybe I still love you.”

"You can't do something that makes you unhappy. What do you want?" Betty looked at him in shock. Jughead looked at her. "You still love me?"

“I never stopped.”

"Neither have I." Betty laughed softly. Jughead smiled faintly. "We've always been too scared to fully commit. We never wanted to become our parents and I became Alice."

“We always push each other away.” Jughead whispered.

"I think that's the serpent in us." Betty moved her hand near his. Jughead looked at her whilst Betty glanced at him. “Do you think we made a mistake?” Jughead whispered.

"We made a lot of mistakes but loving you was never one. You taught me love."

“I mean a mistake that we broke up last time.”

"Probably. We didn't even talk about it, we just ignored each other until we both did the same." Betty sighed.

“Yeah.”

A silence just fell between them. They got a message from the twins that the pizza was there. They headed back inside. The twins were tucking into pizza as they had a movie on.

"So I'm guessing I'm grounded and getting a job to pay you too back?" Willow asked.

"You are." They said in unison.

“Fine.”

"Never do that again." Betty warned. 

"I promise I won't."

"You talk to us so we can sort things out." Jughead added.

Willow nodded. 

"Have you too sorted things out?" Sythe asked.

“We talked.” Jughead said.

"And?" Willow prompted.

“We just talked.”

"Okay." The twins replied in unison.

Jughead looked at Betty. She just smiled faintly excusing herself to grab a shower. Jughead sat with the kids. 

Betty couldn’t stop thinking about what Jughead said. It played over and over in her head. She thought about it for a whole hour in the shower. She worried Jughead as he came to check on her. The twins in their room, exhausted from the ride up.

“Betts you okay?” He knocked on the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming out." Betty opened the door. She didn't realise she was wearing Jughead's pajamas from when they were on and off. Jughead looked her up and down. "Do I have something on my face?" Betty touched her face.

“No.”

"Oh okay. Are the kids in bed?" Betty walked over to her bed. 

“They are.”

"Good, it's been an emotional night." Betty yawned.

“Yeah.”

"Thank you for coming up tonight. We needed this family night. Rather I needed a different scenery." Betty confessed.

“We did.” Betty just crawled into bed. "Do you just want to sit and read?"

“Sure.”

Jughead joined her as she pulled her new book out. They sat side by side just reading together. They missed doing that. It was normally reading together, watching a movie or watching her sketch. It was calming for them. A way to let go of all their stress. 

Jughead was waiting for Betty to finish the page. Whenever, they finished a page they would wait for the other to finish. When they both finished they would look at each other. They had a comfortable silence. A type of silence they missed.

Betty looked up at him yawning. “I should let you get some sleep.” He moved to get up.

"Stay, I'm not tired." She held his hand.

“Okay.”

Jughead got back into bed with her. Betty wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest as they began reading again.

"You smell good." She whispered. Betty looked at him with heavy eyes. “Get some sleep Betts.”

"I miss you saying that." She uttered softly, drifting into a slumber.

Jughead watched her. He gently stroked her hair. She was so peaceful as she slept. It made Jughead smiled. He couldn’t help himself as he drifted off to sleep.

_____

The following morning Jughead was awoken to his phone ringing. He answered it right away. "Hey baby it's me. I have some amazing news." Sabrina told him.

“What’s up baby?”

"I got the job! The one that needs me to travel across the world."

“That’s amazing Sab!”

Sabrina smiled but then sighed. "The thing is Jug, it's too long of a commitment. The different time zones. You have the kids to worry about. You have enough to stress over then adding a long distance relationship on top." She explained.

“What are you saying?”

"I think we should stop seeing one another. I love you Jughead. It's one of those situations when it's the right person but it's the wrong time." Sabrina confessed.

“Sab... I was going to propose. And you’re breaking up with me over the phone?!”

"You were Jug... I knew if I did this in person I couldn't do it. I have to be in my first destination in two days." She sighed.

“I can’t believe you Sab. The kids love you. I love you.”

"Jughead, I love you and the kids. I've been waiting for this opportunity all my life." Sabrina told him.

Jughead signed softly. He watched Betty begin to stir awake.

“So that’s it? Work is more important than me?”

"Never but you always tell the kids to follow their dreams."

Betty rolled over onto Jughead as he listened to Sabrina.

"Do you really want this Sab? You want it more than us, a family?" Jughead wondered.

“I do Jug.” She whispered. 

“I understand.” He whispered back.

"Jughead Jones I love you. You're the best guy a girl could wish for. Thank you for this. Tell the kids I'm a phone call away if they need me." Sabrina hung up excitedly.

Jughead threw his phone at the wall angrily. He woke Betty up. She rubbed her eyes, glancing up at him. He started getting out of bed.

"Hey, come here." Betty knew he was upset.

“Sabrina broke up with me.” He whispered.

"I'm so sorry Jughead. What for?" Betty pulled herself out of bed to hug him. 

“She’s moving away for work. She doesn’t want to do long distance.”

"It's her loss." She held him tighter. Jughead held her. “I don’t know how I’m going to tell the kids.”

"Just tell them. They'll understand, they're more mad at me at the moment so use that to your advantage. I'll just get the teen angst." She shivered.

“That’s not true.” He said. Betty smiled at him. "Tell them later. Just go back to sleep." Jughead laid down again crying."I'll make you the break up breakfast, I make the twins."

Jughead nodded, wrapping himself up in the blanket. Betty wrapped her arms around his waist.

“I need to return the ring.” He whispered.

"I know, I can do it for you." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Jughead nodded. He was trying his best not to get emotional. He should’ve known better. Everyone he loves leaves him.

"Juggie, come with me." Betty told him.

“Where?”

"Just follow me." She held his hand. 

Betty had her own heart studio an hour away. She kept it a secret from everyone. She woke up Sythe telling him they'll be back in a few hours. 

Betty took Jughead to her studio. She was working on a piece which was a broken heart. Betty passed him the sculpture. 

"Smash it."

“I can’t break your sculpture Betts.”

"It needs breaking for the piece I'm working on. Break it." Betty told him. Jughead dropped it on the floor. It shattered all over. "Now write on a piece what's broken your heart." She told him. "I'll do the same."

Betty wrote one.

-My mother.-

-Myself.-

-I broke my children's heart.-

-I broke my lover's heart.-

Betty wrote on them and then stuck them on her work. She sanded them down. She had a heart on a stand painted with gold cracks representing healing.

"Betts this is pointless." He looked at her.

"But did smashing things make you feel better?" Betty asked.

"Yeah."

"Jughead I know you think everyone who loves you leaves but they don't. The kids are here. I'm here." She squeezed his hands.

“Sabrina left... my mother left... my sister left.... you left before....” 

“You have a sister?” 

“Had a sister.” He corrected her.

"Tell me about her." Betty sat them down. "Why would you never tell me?" She cupped his face.

"Because my mother took her and not me. That's how my dad started to drink." Jughead finally told her.

"How old is she?"

"I think she would be 21." 

Betty nodded. She pulled her phone out and googled her name. She was in a popular band. Betty showed him.

“Betty, don’t.” Jughead said. 

Betty looked back and saw all the articles and pictures were for a few years ago. 

“I made the mistake of looking her up. My mother and her are both dead.” Jughead whispered. “A car accident.”

"Baby." Betty slipped up. She pulled him in for a hug. 

“They died around when JB would’ve been 18.”

"Do you know where her grave is?" She tilted his head so she could see him.

“It’s in Toledo. They lived with my grandparents. They don’t like me.” Betty nodded. "We'll make a little remembrance garden planter for her."

Jughead nodded as Betty hugged him. 

That day Jughead opened up to her and the kids. It's more than they could have hoped for.

______

A month passed and Jughead was dealing with the break up. Willow was back at school. Sythe was trying out for the football team. Betty knew the anniversary was coming up. She spent a whole month painting a portrait of Jughead and JB. She also did another one including the twins. Betty had left them at the trailer for him to find.

Jughead hadn't left his trailer in awhile. He came out of the shower to see a note and the wrapped gifts.

-from your family, we still care x.-

Jughead sighed. He felt bad that he didn’t stop by anymore. He opened the gifts up. Jughead teared up looking at the paintings. He decided to thank her in person, driving up to her art studio. She was busy painting. 

Jughead just walked in, hugging her from behind. Betty looked up. "Hey." She smiled. “Hey Betts.”

"You okay?"

“Thank you for the gifts.” 

"Do you like them?" Betty wondered, smiling more.

“I love them.”

"I'm glad, they took me hours." She spun around to look at him. "You're looking better." Betty added biting her lip.

“I’m feeling better.” Betty smiled as he sat with her. "What are you working on?" Betty showed him. "I've started painting lost ones in paintings. I've had a massive request."

“Cool.” He smiled.

"How have you been?" She put some paint on his nose. “I’m getting by.” Jughead laughed softly.

"Well the kids miss you. Sythe is going up for football. Guess who the coach is." Betty smiled more.

"Who?" Jughead asked.

"Andrews."

“Wow.”

"Yeah. Do you think he'll get it? Maybe you can teach him your moves." Betty turned back to her work.

“I should stop by.” Jughead smiled at her.

"Maybe stay over? The Northsiders hate having me live there." Betty shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

"They lock their things up around us. That have done for years." She began cleaning up.

“Well the northside is the only place to really get a nice house in this town. I’m proud of you.”

"Means alot coming from you Jones." Betty winked."I mean you do own the bar now." She added.

“I’m starting to get my life on track. Maybe someday I can move out of the trailer park.”

"You have an apartment waiting for you above the bar. Or we have a spare room just for you." Betty casually dropped in.

“I still have a lot to do before I can move into the apartment.”

"You'll get there. You're family believes in you." She squeezed his arm.

“Thanks Betts.” 

Jughead looked at her arm before they looked at each other. Betty moved closer to him closing all space, leading Jughead to move in as he did. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him. Jughead kissed her back, pulling her closer. He picked her up as he pushed her against her desk. Betty wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. Jughead ran his hands up her leg. He couldn't help himself. 

"Juggie... is this a good idea." Betty moaned softly.

“Probably not.” He teased. “I don’t want to stop.”

"Then lock my door to the shop." Betty smiled.

Jughead headed over to lock it. He came back over to her, smiling at Betty taking her apron off. He picked her pushing her pencils off the desk. Betty giggled as she wrapped her legs around him again.

Jughesd leaned down kissing her. She kissed him with the same lust and passion. He moved to play with her leggings“Pull them off Jones.” She smirked. Jughead just pulled her lips down so he could kiss them. They kissed lovingly as he pulled her leggings off so fast.

Betty kissed him. She held him so close practically inhaling them. Jughead made his way down to her neck. Hearing her soft moans made him smirk. They still had their connection but they had matured. 

Jughead tugged his shirt off. "Baby please, it's been awhile." Betty pushed his serpent jacket off."You should put your jacket back on." Betty smirked.

“Yeah?”

"You have no idea how hot and bothered it makes me." She whispered in his ear. 

"I remember you in leather Betts." Jughead bit his lip.

“Yeah?” 

“I miss that.” He confessed.

"It doesn't fit me anymore." Betty held his face.

“Then we should get you a new one.” He kissed her.

"What happened to me being kicked out?" She pulled at his pants.

“The serpents are part of our family.”

"They kicked me out." Betty pouted.

“Would you want to join again?”

"They're family." She shrugged.

“So yes?”

"Yes." Betty whispered.

Jughead kissed her lovingly. They just kept kissing as the clothes came off. Jughead was so eager for her. He just wanted things to work this time. They held each other close as they made love on her desk. They really needed this. With that hoped in the back of his mind this sex wasn't rough it was loving and soft.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered in between kisses.

"Oh yeah? You said that the last time." Betty moaned.

“It’s true.”

"I know." She uttered.

Betty was almost at her climax. Jughead sped up, helping her get there. He was close as well. It wasn't long after he came she did. They just held each other close.

The Cooper Jones family have been fighting off their true emotions. They struggle to deal with them. But now everything is changing. They will face everything together and not alone.

After all they were family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

A few months later:

Willow was finally starting to be herself again. She had started the blue and gold back up. Sythe had gotten on the football team and Jughead was coming over every night.

Jughead used the money that he got back from the ring to get out of debt. Betty's work was getting them by. She had become a serpent again. The serpent dance was out lawed years ago but she preformed it specially for Jughead.

The twins were currently at school. Sythe came in the blue and gold trying not to cry. His teammates had stole all his clothes after the shower.

“Sythe are you okay?” Willow asked.

"Can you call dad?" He teared up.

“What happened?”

"My team stole my clothes. Lucky I had spare in my locker." Sythe sighed.

“Why would they do that to you?”

"I don't know. I'm speaking to Tom to find out why. He's the captain. I'm going to be late to that meeting." He sat down.

“Why would they do that to you?”

"I don't know. I'm speaking to Tom to find out why. He's the captain. I'm going to be late to that meeting." He sat down.

“I’ll call dad.”

"Thanks sis." Sythe hugged her.

Sythe headed to speak to Tom. He messaged him to meet him in the locker room. He met him there a little bit later.

"You're meant to be a captain Tom."

“So?”

"You let them take my clothes Tom!" Sythe snapped. "Do you like seeing me half naked trying to find my clothes?"

“They were just having a little fun.”

"Tell me Tom do you find it funny?" Sythe pushed him against the locker."It wasn't funny!" Sythe had both hands caging him in.

“It was a little funny.”

"How so?" He stepped closer. Tom shrugged.

Sythe just looked at Tom. He ran his hand over his chest, Tom looked at him. Sythe wasn't thinking as he leaned in and kissed him. He's been developing a crush on Tom a few months ago.

Tom quickly pulled away and looked at him."Shit...sorry." Sythe whispered. He went beetroot red. 

Tom didn't let him finish speaking as he grabbed his face kissing him heatedly. Sythe was shocked but kissed him back. A small smile appeared on his face. He felt Tom deepened the kiss, spinning Sythe around against the locker.

That's when the kiss got heated quickly. Whilst they made out the door begin to open, they pulled away quickly. They waited for the person to be completely gone. The moment the door shut again they kissed. Tom pinned him up against the lockers.

"God your hot." Sythe whispered.

“Have you ever done stuff before?” Tom whispered.

"Not really." Sythe blushed.

“Do you want to?”

"God yes." Sythe held his waist. Tom kissed him again. "Want to skip and do it at yours?" Sythe smiled.

“Sure.”

"Tom are you like me?" He held his hand.

“I don’t know.”

"Well let's see if you are." Sythe kissed his neck. "Come on baby."

Tom and Sythe left together. They headed to Tom's place. Sythe messaged Willow to not bother their father. Tom’s parents were pretty much never home so they had the whole house to themselves.

"You're house is massive." Sythe gasped.

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"Tom, I used to live in trailer park. My dad still does."

“My parents work nonstop so they’re pretty rich. It’s not like I ever see them though.”

Sythe looked at him. "You can always come over to mine. My mother loves to cook and me and my sister love to eat." He wrapped his arms around him.

“That sounds fun.”

"She'll talk your ear off. That or make you join in family craft night." Sythe kissed him.

“Sounds better than sitting alone.”

"You should come tonight. I think we're painting each other tonight." Tom smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'd like that."

Tom kissed him. “Let’s go upstairs to my room.”

"I get to see your room. I feel honoured Sloan." Sythe followed him up.

They headed upstairs to the end of the hallway. Tom's zoom was bigger than Sythe's and Willow's combined. He had all his trophies and medals hung up.

"Maybe I can get a medal if I turn you on." Sythe joked. Tom laughed softly. "I know I'm hilarious." Sythe laid on his bed.

“So...” Tom smirked.

"So?" Sythe kissed him softly. Tom kissed him back, deepening it. He slipped his hand up his shirt. "I do kind of like you half naked." Tom pulled off his shirt. Sythe smirked, admiring him. "You're handsome." He ran his hands down his stomach.

“So are you.”

Sythe bit his lip. He pulled his shirt off too. Tom kissed him. They spent a little while just kissing before Tom started unbuttoning Sythe’s pants. He was nervous but excited.

“What do you want to do?” Tom asked.

"I want to touch you." Sythe whispered.

“Then touch me.” He kissed him.

Sythe smirked as he undid the buttons on Tom's pants. He was shaking and nervous but he was excited. They kissed as Sythe moved his hand slowly over Tom. Tom groaned softly.

"You like that?" Sythe whispered.

“Yes.”

Sythe continued to pleasure him. It felt so good doing this with him. It's the first time he's ever been with anyone. Sythe worked him through until Tom stopped him.

“You want to stop?”

"I want you." Tom whispered.

Sythe kissed him as Tom tugged down his underwear. They kissed each other as Tom touched him. He stroked Sythe the same way he did with him. He should be nervous but with him he wasn't. They both felt amazing. They teased each other until they were tired. Tom wanted to try more but he didn’t know if he was ready.

"What's up?" Sythe asked.

“Do you want to do more?”

"Like?" Sythe wondered.

“Like... everything?”

"Sure baby." Sythe smiled.

Tom kissed him waiting for him to make the first move. All Sythe did was moved to kiss his neck. He sucked a small hickey into his neck. Tom kissed Sythe’s neck as well.

"How far?" Sythe asked.

“What do you want to do?”

"Well, I want you. All the way."

“Me too.”

"Well Babe, let's do it." Sythe smirked.

____

That night:

Everyone was at home waiting for Sythe to come home so they could start craft night. “Did he say where he was?” Jughead asked Willow.

"No. He should be here though. He said he's being a friend."

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon.” Betty said.

"So if Sythe is late it doesn't matter but if I'm late all hell breaks loose?" Willow looked at her parents.

"He didn't set the girls toilets on fire."

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?” 

“Nope.” Jughead laughed softly. "I don't know what your talking about Jones. You did the same thing as her."

“No I didn’t.”

"Elementary school." Betty smirked.

“Okay... yeah... maybe I did.”

"I thought so." She held his hand beneath the table. Jughead smiled at her. He ran his hand up her thigh. She stopped him smirking. 

"Seriously if the leave me alone with you two I will kill him!" Willow sighed as Sythe came through the door.

“Hey Sythe.”

"Guys this is my friend." Sythe smiled.

“Hi, I’m Tom.” He said nervously.

"Come join us honey." Betty smiled.

"So is this your boyfriend?" Willow teased.

“Friend.” Tom whispered.

"Tom she's teasing. She is just saying that because she has no friends." Sythe held Tom's thigh.

Tom didn’t say anything.

"Play nice." Jughead warned them.

Betty smiled at her children. "So, Tom? Would you like to stay for dinner?" She wondered.

“I’d love to.”

Sythe smiled at Tom. The boys got lost in conversation with Willow as Betty looked at Jughead.

"You're very touchy feely tonight." Betty winked.

“I’m always touchy feely.” He teased.

"I like it." She kissed him. It was the first time they've kissed in front of the kids again. Jughead kissed her back happily. "I love you." Betty smiled.

“I love you too.”

Sythe and Willow stopped talking and just looked at them. Tom was confused as he held Sythe's hand.

“Sythe?”

"Yeah?" He whispered.

“What’s happening?”

"They haven't been together since highschool." Sythe explained.

Tom nodded.

"They've had an on and off relationship since we were 7. Dad almost got married 6 months ago." Willow caught him up. 

"Willow we should leave them." Sythe prompted.

"Absolutely."

"Let me show you the Southside." Sythe smiled.

“Okay.”

Sythe knew he was uncomfortable. He took him to the bar. Tom wanted to talk with Sythe about them. He felt comfortable enough to hold him in the corner booth of the bar.

"You okay?" Sythe asked.

"Today's been a lot." Tom confessed.

"I know." 

"I like you and it scares me. Can we just keep this between us?" He wondered.

"Of course. I like my private life, private." Sythe smiled.

____

Back at the house:

Betty was sat painting in the kitchen. Jughead was modeling for her. They were making each other laugh and smile. They missed moments like this.

"I could live like this forever." Betty looked at her love.

"Even with my terrible dance moves for poses?" Jughead hugged her from behind.

"Especially with your freakishly bad moves." Jughead smiled at her. "I want this forever." Betty smiled back at him.

"Me too." He gently pulled her pony tail and kissed her. 

"Can you believe Sythe brought a boyfriend home?"

“Are we sure he’s his boyfriend?”

"I think so. They were holding hands but I think Tom's in the closet." Betty held him.

"Well let them figure it out." Jughead told her.

"So no meddling?"

“No meddling.”

"But if someone meddled with us we'd be married by now. So can I gently push them in the right direction?" Betty pouted.

“Not when Tom is in the closet.”

"Fine." She kissed him. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Betty pulled him down to sit with her. "Remember when I couldn't say that?"

“I remember.”

"Now I can." Betty kissed him again.

"It took me getting knocked out for you to finally admit it." Jughead teased.

"I was scared. But speaking of bring scared, are you finally going to move in with us?"

“You really want me to?”

"Yes! I want you here with us all the time." She smiled. "I want to wake up with you. Seeing you and the kids argue, watch movies, cook and eat together."

“Okay. Let’s do it baby.”

Betty leaned over and kissed him. "The kids will be so excited!" She jumped up on him. Jughead kissed her happily. "I think your excited." Jughead held her.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

_____

A month later:

Jughead was fully moved in. They quickly found a routine that worked. They were all coming together to watch Sythe's big game. Tom hasn’t been speaking to Sythe. It was tough seeing him every day but just getting avoided. It was really getting to Sythe. He came early to speak to Tom.

"Tom can we speak?" Sythe asked.

"I'm busy." 

"Tom, please." Sythe tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Fine, after the game."

Sythe nodded.

___

Half an hour later the game started. Betty and Jughead was in the stands cheering for their son. They could tell his game was off. His mind was somewhere else. Jughead knew that look too well. Jughead was worried. He could see an accident happening.

As if it was like a repeat of history like father like son. Sythe was knocked out unconscious. Tom ran to him. The coach was telling everyone to stay back. Betty and Jughead was running to him.

"Sy wake up." Tom whispered.

“We need to call an ambulance.”

"Its okay we're here. We'll take him in the car." Betty said.

"Can I come?" Tom asked.

"Sure buddy." Jughead said.

Betty waisted no time driving them to the hospital. She knew it would be a concussion but he still had to get checked iut. Tom was so worried, it's his fault why he was distracted.

"It's okay." Jughead reassured him. "I had the same injury."

Tom nodded.

"He's awake if you want to see him." Betty came out of the room. Tom headed right in. He saw him with his eyes closed. "Dad please don't lecture me." Sythe opened his eyes to see Tom.

“Hey...”

"You're here." Sythe whispered. "But you're avoiding me."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's fine." Sythe teared up. "Why are you here and not at the game?" He added.

"I wanted to see if you're okay Sy. I care about you." Tom sat with him.

"But you've been ignoring me. Why?"

“My family is homophobic Sythe. I cant be seen with you.”

"Oh." Sythe teared up. "So this is over?" Tom nodded. Sythe nodded as well leaning over to hold his hand. “I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault." Sythe cried. "You should go." He added.

“Fine.”

"Tom... I will be here when you come out." Sythe leaned over and kissed him. Tom kissed him softly. He held his hand as they made out. He didn't want to leave but he had too. Tom pulled away to go. "Sy?" 

"Yeah?"

“I’m bi.”

"I'm proud of you." Sythe squeezed his hand. "Maybe in another life."

"Thank you for understanding." Tom whispered.

"Always." Sythe nodded.

Tom just left. He couldn't handle seeing him hurt. Betty and Jughead walked in the room seeing their son cry. They just hugged him.

"Thank you guys for being there for for me. I'm pretty lucky." Sythe uttered.

"Of course Sy. We are your parents. We love you no matter what." Jughead told him. Sythe just hugged them. Willow came in and hugged them. 

They were sat in the hospital room as a family. No matter what they go through they would always be there for each other. At the end of the day family was the only life line. They love, they support and they lift you up.

No matter what happens family will always have your back.

Chapter 12.

2 years later: 

The twins are turning 18. Betty couldn't believe it. She was officially old. Betty was surprising the twins with a party at the wrym. 

Willow was going to UCLA for college like her mother and Sythe was going to NYU. They were two vastly different personalities. 

Betty was sitting at home looking through her photos of the twins. She was so emotional when Jughead came home.

“Betts? You okay baby?”

"Look how small they were." She smiled.

"I can't believe they are moving out." Jughead smiled. 

"I know." 

"I hope they call us whenever they need us." He smiled faintly.

"They will always need us." Betty wiped her tears.

"They better do so. I'm not ready to let them go." Betty hugged him. "We'll have each other baby." She kissed him.

"Maybe it's time we tie the knot. Perhaps at midnight?" Jughead suggested.

“Really?”

“I really want to.” Jughead placed a ring on her finger. "That's how much I want it." He kissed her.

"Wait, you didn't get yourself in debt for this ring?" 

"Nope. I've learnt from my mistakes." He laughed softly.

"Of course I'll marry you." Betty kissed him passionately.

"Them at 11:50 tonight meet me at the courthouse." 

"It's one of our midnight dates baby." Betty smiled.

_____

At school: 

Tom was sitting with his friends as Collin flirted with him. They've been flirting for two years on and off. Tom has watched from a fair being jealous. Willow could always tell as watched from the other side of the canteen.

"Sy, do you maybe want to go on a date?" Collin asked.

"He can't tonight, we have practice." Tom said.

"Well I was talking to Sythe. What about this weekend?" 

"He has plans with me." Tom glared at him.

“Actually. I’d love to.” Sythe said. He wanted to see how jealous he could get Tom.

"Forsythe can I talk to you alone?"

“About?”

"Our weekend plans." He glared.

“I don’t remember any weekend plans.”

"Fine be like that." Tom snapped.

“Locker room. Now.” Sythe said.

Tom rolled his eyes as he headed to the locker room. He was waiting in the locker room at his locker. Being in there alone brought memories up.

“What is your problem!” Sythe snapped.

"You!" Tom snapped back."You flirt all damn day with Collin never thinking about us anymore!"

"That's bullshit! I have thought about us! Collin's out and wants me." Sythe told him.

Tom pushed him against the locker and began kissing him. "I want you. I always do, I love you." 

"You love me?" Sythe whispered.

"So much that I came out yesterday."

Sythe smiled at him. "That's amazing." He cupped his face.

"Not that amazing. My family kicked me out. I've been sleeping at school. Its why I'm moody I'm tired." 

"I like moody Tom. He's jealous and kisses me." Sythe teased.

"Shut up." He kissed him again.

"We're going to college in a month. Stay at mine until then."

"But your parents." Tom whispered into the kiss.

'Will happily let you stay."

______

School came to an end and Willow headed home. She saw her mother look through her wardrobe.

"Is dad taking you on a hot date?"

"A hot date to get eloped tonight." Betty told her daughter.

"Seriously!?" Betty nodded. "It's about time." 

"Tell me about it. We might be 15 to 18 years too late but it's happening. I will officially be a Jones like my babies."

"Wait were you two just going to get married and not tell us?" Willow questioned.

"In my defence I have no clue what's happening." Betty giggled.

"Well we have time to get ready. I'm sure Dad is getting Sy." 

"I hope so." She hugged her daughter.

"You know mum, we need something borrowed, something new, old and blue." Willow pulled her favourite necklace, Betty got her with the twins birth stone. "Something borrowed."

"This can be my something old and blue." Betty had her bracelet from the day she told Jughead she loved him. It also had blue in it.

"Something new." Willow thought. "My engagement ring is something new." Betty showed her daughter.

"It's stunning." Her daughter held her hand looking at it. 

"It is. Let me do your hair, it'll be the last time I will do it for a long time." Betty kissed her cheek.

"I wish I will find love like you and dad but with less drama." She teased.

"We just keep each other on our toes." Betty laughed. "But I wouldn't change anything for the world. I have him and you guys."

"Yeah but wouldn't have you liked to get married then have kids?" Willow wondered.

"Me and your father have never been traditional. Why start now?" Betty curled her daughter's hair.

"True. I'm glad you'll have dad when we leave." Willow admitted. "When there was a chance dad would marry Sabrina I was scared you'd be alone forever."

"It wouldn't have mattered if I was but I'm glad I'm not. I fell in love with your dad hard and fast. But getting to this point hasn't been easy. Love is never easy."

“I’m happy for you two. You deserve it.”

"And I'm so proud of my girl. UCLA, are you sure you can be that far away from us and your brother?" Betty asked.

"I've outgrown Riverdale mom. I need to leave after graduation. Find myself and make mistakes. Well more mistakes." She giggled.

“I understand.”

"I'll call. I'm like mom, I need to spread my wings." Betty was tearing up, hugging her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you mom."

_______

Jughead was nervous to get married. Sythe was trying to calm his father down. He found it so funny and cute.

“Please tell me your mother is just as nervous as I am.” Jughead said.

"I think she's excited. Willow said she's a little nervous but more so excited." Jughead nodded. "Dad you're finally marrying the love of your life." Sythe hugged him.

“I know. I’m excited. Just really nervous.”

"Well be more nervous they've arrived."

Jughead nodded.

Sythe ran over to his mother as he hugged her. It was 11:50pm. Jughead wanted them to be signing and saying I do at midnight. Jughead looked over to Betty and was at a loss for words.

"Wow Cooper, you scrub up well." Jughead held her hand. "Talking about yourself Jones?" Betty kissed him.

"Nope." He smiled into the kiss.

"Go get married!" The twins cheered. 

"We're going." The couple laughed.

"We did it Sy."

"We did Willow." 

The twins smiled as they followed their parents. The court house was completely empty apart from their ordain. It was a fast ceremony where they signed the certificate. Everyone was tearing up smiling happily.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jones." The ordain uttered at exactly midnight. 

Jughead kissed Betty lovingly. They were finally Mr and Mrs Jones. Serpent King and Queen. They were finally all the Jones.

A special moment as the clock strikes midnights. So many of their memories have been at midnight. Small memories all the way down to the big ones like marriage.

Midnight memories are sweet and special. No ones awake at midnight. It's just you and your people, alone in the moment. 

Life is a roller coaster so embrace those memories even if it's at midnight.


End file.
